


Worlds collide

by fanficforanythinglgbt



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, College AU, F/F, Hybrids, Jan & Gigi & Aquaria are sisters, Kinda like mako mermaids cause I'm a lazy useless lesbian, Lesbian Vampires, Mermaids, Other rpdr queens, Other season 12 queens, Trans/gender fuck because why not?, Useless Lesbians, Werewolves, Witches, low-key cottage core lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficforanythinglgbt/pseuds/fanficforanythinglgbt
Summary: Crystal, Jan, Jackie, Nicky and Jaida have been best friends since childhood. At some point during their friendship, something strange happened that left them with powers. Crystal and Jackie are witches Jan and Nicky are werewolves, and Jaida is a vampire.Years later, they decide to leave the town they were in and go to Greece for college, where they share an apartment together.The semester's over, and they plan a vacation trip to an island, where they find a secret cave that changes their lives forever.Gigi and Aquaria are sisters and hybrids, and Gigi has been assigned to watch over the cave while the other mermaids get ready for a ceremony. But that cave has been infiltrated by five beings, which means the mermaids have to leave, letting Gigi stay behind to fix the mess. Except Aquaria chooses to stay with her. Gigi knows a mermaid, Sasha, who chose to live on land to be with her lover, Shea. And the both of them just happen to be the girls' university professors.What happens when Gigi and Aquaria get on land to find a way to get to the five girls?What happens when secrets are revealed?
Relationships: Aquaria/Violet Chachki, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall, Shea Couleé/Sasha Velour
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. Transform

Crystal POV

"Chile, spring break is on! Let's get packing!" Jaida yells as she and Nicky enter our apartment, arms hanging around each other's necks. "I finished packing yesterday, so get to work ladies" Jackie says from where she's laying on the couch, Jan cuddling her. "Babe if I make out with you, would you do it for me?" Jan asks with a pout and we all laugh as Jackie groans "No. I already packed some of your things with me, so you go do the rest" she says and Jan kisses her cheek. "Okay, let's get packing then losers" I say, getting off the chair, and the four of us go to our respective rooms while Jackie just stays on the couch.

"Just as a precaution, we got our stories straight with the other girls right?" Jackie asks as we all get our bags out of the apartment. "Yeah, we told them we were visiting our families" Nicky says and everyone else nods "Good" she replies and locks our apartment door as we all make our way downstairs. "Crystal, can you do it?" Nicky asks and I nod, looking to make sure no one can see us. When I'm sure the coast is clear, I begin to mutter out latin words, holding my hands out in front of me, and then we are transported to a secluded area near the docks. "Let's get going!" Jan says excitedly and we all run towards the boat we reserved. "I'm so excited!" I say excitedly, and Jaida starts the boat, driving it far away and they all laugh. "Crystal, you get excited at everything. Remember when you tried out for the football team with Jan?" Jackie says, and we all laugh at the memory "But the pigeons!" I laugh out and Jan shakes her head "And the best part is that you dyed your hair after, you basic ass lesbian" she says and we laugh more. Jaida speeds on the water, getting us splashed a lot "Jaida you bitch! My hair!" Nicky yells and Jaida just screeches out in laughter "Chile, we about to stay at an island for like two weeks, your hair is bound to get fucked. And besides, you're still hot so I ain't complaining" she says and we whistle at her, while Nicky just pinches the bridge of her nose "Sacré bleu".

"Ahh! We're finally here!" I squeal, jumping out of the boat excitedly "Chile, calm down, you'll probably get chased and eaten by a squirrel or whatever the fuck is on islands" Jaida says, and I gasp exaggeratedly as the other three laugh "You bitch!" I exclaim, snapping my fingers, giving her green hair, making everyone else laugh louder "Girl, the fuck did you do? I will vampire whoop your ass bitch" she says and I laugh, twirling my turquoise blue curly hair a bit "Oh nothing really, I just gave you green hair" I say and she vampire speeds to me and tackles me, the both of us laughing. "Girl change it" she laughs out and I shake my head "Not until you admit that I can out-beat a squirrel" I laugh "Oof, Cryssie and Nicky's girl are gettin heated!" Jan says in a deep, masculine voice and Jaida starts to fake thrust into me "Oh my god, Nicky, why don't you join us? Make it a three-way babe" Jaida fake moans, and Nicky just groans into her laughter "You two have the sex drive of a young teenage boy, calm down" she says and Jaida gets off me "Girl fix this shit" she says, and I snap my fingers again, returning her hair back to brown. "You guys? I feel like there's something weird here, and I can't pinpoint it" Jan says worriedly, and Jackie immediately hugs her "Baby, it's probably just cause of the full moon coming up. That's partially why we're here in the first place" she says but Jan sighs and shakes her head "No, it's not the full moon. We might not all have full control of ourselves during a full moon, but we learned how to deal with that. It's this place, I'm getting a strange vibe and I don't really know how to explain it. It's radiating with some type of power or energy but I can't tell where or what it is" she says and we walk closer to them. "Hey, don't worry, if this place is weird and something does happen, we'll figure it out. And if not, we'll just have some fun. Besides, the full moon is in two days, so I'm pretty sure after that, the weirdness will be gone, and we'll be back home" Jackie says and Jan nods "Okay, why don't you and Crystal get us some drinks!" she says excitedly and we all cheer as Jackie and I whip out some bottles of wine, whiskey, vodka and things we'll need to make cocktails. 

"Jaida, vomit green may not have been a good color on you but when the fuck are you gonna dye your hair? Join us useless lesbians, because out of all of us, you and Crystal are tied at the top" Jan questions and we laugh, sipping on our drinks around the fire we built. "I just can't decide what color I want because I want all the colors at the same time" she says and we laugh "Just do purple, it would look nice" Jackie says, and snaps her fingers, a mirror appearing in Jaida's hand, her hair now purple. "I like it babe" Nicky says, holding Jaida's hand as she looks at her new hair "I like it too. Clearly, it's better than what Crystal did, stupid bitch" she says and we laugh more "Hey, don't you ever forget who whipped out some magic to get that dress finished for your class with Ms. Katya" I say and she lives "Bitch don't remind me! It may have looked sickening but chile, I have never seen so many white balls in my life" she says and we laugh even more "Cause, you've seen balls before?" I question sarcastically and we all burst out laughing even more "Girl, don't start with me" she says, baring out her vampire fangs. "Bitch, I can send your ass flying" I say and she raises an eyebrow at me, while Nicky wraps her arms around her neck, holding her back "Babe, you can't attack or sacrifice her yet. She might be a virgin, but she isn't blonde" Nicky says and they all whistle and 'ooh' while a fake an exaggerated gasp "You bitch" I exclaim and turn Nicky's hair short and blonde "Bitch what did you do?" she asks and I shrug "I don't speak French Nicolette" I say and they all laugh and then I turn her hair back to it's red, neck length form. We continue on joking around and drinking, Jackie and I changing everyone's hair, running around by the ocean and then fully going in, splashing each other. "Guys, don't go too deep, it's cold and we don't want to get sick" Jackie says and Jaida snorts "Okay mom" she says sarcastically and gives Jackie a big splash, the rest of us letting our bodies fall in from laughter. Jackie was basically nominated mother of the group since we met because she's always watching out for us. "Bitch" Jackie says, and sends Jaida flying over a deeper end of the ocean, getting her fully wet, then back closer to us. Maybe she isn't the mom of our group after all. "Oh my god" Nicky laughs, earning a scowl from Jaida when she resurfaces. We continue splashing around, until it gets too cold and we go back to our fire, drying up and joking around all night long.

"Are you guys sure you don't feel anything?" Jan asks while we roast marshmallows to make s'mores "No, I don't - " I start, then cut myself off when I feel some sort of magical presence? "What the fuck is that?" I question, not knowing what happened. Why does this place suddenly have magic in it? Why didn't any of us, except for Jan, pick up on it? "Crystal, do you feel it too?" Jan asks and I nod slowly, still trying to figure it out. "I don't really know what it is or where it is. I don't think it's threatening though, just... present" I say "Do you think you can pinpoint where it's strongest?" Nicky asks, looking between Jan and I, as we look at each other, trying to figure out what the fuck's happening. "Somewhere deeper in the island, and... in the ocean?" I say, trying to feel where the presence of the magic is at its strongest. "Yeah, I think so too" Jan says while Jackie rubs her shoulder "Listen ya'll, if it ain't threatening, I don't see why we should worry about it. And besides if something were to attack us it would have either done so already or we could just literally transport ourselves away and never come back" Jaida says, trying to reason however, Jackie pipes up "But, what if it uses its magic to take away ours? What if whatever is here had something to do with how became the way we did?" she questions and Jaida shrugs "We'll get on the boat or we'll swim" she says sarcastically and we laugh lightly "Oh my god, my mate is a genius, truly" Nicky jokes and that's how we continue the night; forgetting the magic within the place.

_2 days later_

"Chile, we got like a few hours left before the moon is up and present, so... do you wanna get wasted?" Jaida asks and we all laugh, munching on fruit snacks. "Sweetie, no. Last time we tried that, Jan and I were rolling everywhere, you flew into a branch, and Jackie and Crystal were crying while making marshmallows and bubbles appear" Nicky says and I throw an orange flavored piece at her "Stop, don't remind me. Do not talk about that moment ever again" I say and she growls "Don't throw the orange one at me, I like blueberry" she says and we laugh. "Bitch do I look like I care? I just want this crazy ass night to be over, go swimming tomorrow and live as normally as possible until the next full moon" I say and Nicky just huffs "Bitch, we are gay as fuck, do you really think we can ever be normal? I was living in America for almost my entire life but my French ass still can't pronounce or understand English to this day" she retaliates and we laugh cause it's true. "I still love you" Jaida says and we all go 'awww' and Nicky holds her hands up to her chest while smiling "You just wanna get laid, high and wasted don't you?" she says and we laugh "You fucking bitch".

"Oh shit, it's happening. It's happening. Ya'll where is my box of alcohol?" Jaida says, panicked and we laugh sympathetically with her. We're walking deeper into the forest, so that there are less chances of any of us leaving and fucking something up. "We'll be fine, we're always more controlled when near each other" Jan says and Jaida sighs "I know, but I really love my vodka. My baby" she says with a fake sadness and Nicky smacks the back of her head "I might have to question our relationship if you're spending so much time with alcohol. I might get jealous" she says and we laugh. "I still can't believe we decided to go to the fucking volcano for this. Like, what if it erupts and we all die in lava?" I ask and Jackie shrugs "You'll die a virgin" she says and I pick a stick up to throw it at her, but she waves it off. "Wow, amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, talented, never before seen" Jan says emotionlessly while clapping and I trace a finger down my cheek, as though it was a tear "Oh my god, so sad" I say sarcastically and then Nicky clears her throat "We're here" she says and sits at the edge of the volcano. "This is going to be fun" Jan says sarcastically and Jackie kisses her cheek. We look up at the sky and wait for the moon to rise. "At least last time it started to hurt less" I sigh and Jaida places her hand on my shoulder "We'll be fine. I think" she says and we laugh sadly. "It's up" Jan says and I move my head a bit to the right and I see it. Shit. We all fall down, the pain in our bodies already there. The power moves everywhere in my body, all to quickly and strongly, as though it was going to burst out of me and make me explode. I feel heat everywhere and an annoying pounding sensation at my forehead. I try not to groan in pain, knowing it would probably make it hurt more. I hear multiple huffs, so I turn to my side to see Jan and Nicky fully transformed into their wolf forms. I look over at Jackie, who has her eyes closed and Jan goes towards her and nudges the side of her head with her nose. Nicky walks towards me, doing the same while Jaida is on her head in her bat form. I giver a small smile, letting my hand up to pet her, but a wave of intense pain rushes to my side and I groan, letting my arm down. Jaida flies off onto my side, then comes closer to my face while Nicky places her head at my side, rubbing her nose in circles. "Ugh, Jan, where are you going?" I hear Jackie ask softly with a groan, and the three of us turn our heads a bit to look at her. There's a glow by the volcano's side and Jan sniffs it before moving towards us. She points with her head towards the glow, so I try to get up but as I'm about to fall back down, Nicky is under me and I let my hands grab onto her fur so I don't fall. Jan has done the same with Jackie and Jaida gets on top of my hair. Sneaky bitch. Nicky and Jan walk to the glow, but as we get closer, I start to feel different. There's less pain. "Do you guys feel less pain? Can we touch it?" I ask but Jan was already holding her paw to it, and then... the volcano opens? What the fuck? We get in, and Jackie and I get off Jan and Nicky. "I don't feel any pain. Maybe we should come here every full moon. This must have been what you and Crystal were feeling baby" Jackie says, petting Jan. "I guess so. Hey, why the fuck is there a seal with a trident on it?" I ask and walk towards it, the others by my side. I touch the trident, and suddenly, we all fall into a pool of water. What the fuck. I resurface, and look up, and see that the moon is right above us. I look around and see a girl with bright orange hair and a girl with hot pink hair on the opposite side of the pool. The water is kinda bubbly, like a jacuzzi. I look at the girls and realize that Jan, Jaida and Nicky are back in their human form, looking at the two girls, who just look at us with shock. I look back at the girl with the orange hair, and when her eyes lock with mine, I notice them flicker from green to gold for a second only. Wow, she's so pretty. She swims slowly towards me, and then she's really close to my face. Wow. She's so beautiful. I feel something... slimy touch my legs, so I look down and, oh shit she's got a tail. She's a mermaid. A gorgeous one too. I look back up at her, and her head is tilted to the side, studying my face then she starts talking. "We'll probably never see each other again, but if we do, you'll have no recollection of this moment mate. So I'll give you this" she whispers by my ear, sending shivers down my spine, and then she backs her head so that her lips meet mine and it's the greatest feeling in the world. Her lips are so soft and warm and welcoming, she tastes sweet and a little bit salty, but for some reason I start to feel tired and drowsy. She slowly pulls away, her face a bit blurry. "I'm sorry mate. I hope we meet again" she whispers, then places her finger on my forehead and then it all goes black.


	2. Preparation

Gigi POV

I look up, seeing the full moon passing over the cave. I look back at my mate, unconscious in my arms. "Geege, what do we do now? What are we going to tell them?" Aquaria asks, snapping her fingers to get the other four girls out of the pool. I swim, making sure my upper body is over the water and I place my mate next to them. Aquaria swims over to me and we look at the girl with the lilac purple hair. "You feel it too don't you?" she asks and I nod "I can't believe you just found your mate and we found our sister" she says and I nod again. "What's wrong?" she asks, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You and I both know that it's not possible for us, for me, to be with my mate. Our only land experience is as wolves and bats. We can't even be with our sister. Even if we do try to live on land like normal people, we both know the rejection that will come" I say, looking sadly at her. We weren't born... 'normal'. We aren't fully female - we knew that by the colors of our tails - and we've faced rejection from our birth parents, and our pod. Our pod more so because we're also hybrids. So there's no way my mate will ever be with me, she'll just reject me and try to find someone else. "Gigi, don't you think I know that? I know they'll reject us but maybe we can just spend some time with her until the secret is out. We haven't seen our sister since I was 2 and you were 4. It might be nice" she says and I shake my head "I don't want you to experience anymore rejection Aqua, we already have enough here" I say, then I suddenly feel some... sort of essence? We look at each other confusedly, then back at the six girls, who are suddenly dry. I splash some water on my mate, just to test out my theory and... I was correct. They're mermaids now. Shit. "Oh my fucking god, what are we going to do now? When the pod finds out we're so fucking screwed" Aquaria says, and I snap my fingers, transporting us and the girls to where they were supposed to be. At the volcano. Aquaria and I are on our stomachs, our tails flopping a bit. We've never been on land with tails. "Come on, we have to make sure they don't remember us" I say and she nods, starting to chant some memory erasure and memory changing spells.

"What happened tonight? We all felt it so you can't lie" Brita questions accusingly and I look at Aquaria, who looks at me. Damn it. "Um, we don't exactly know how it happened... but... we weren't the only ones in the pool tonight" she says, and Brita, Dahlia and Aiden look shocked, scared and mad. "What do you mean you weren't the only ones in the pool? The rest of us were outside. No one came in" Dahlia questions and I shrug "Well, we don't know how but they just fell in" I say "You mean... from the trident room? That entrance? The entrance that's in the volcano, that no one has been in for centuries? Or do you mean from the fucking sky?" Aiden asks, confusing Aquaria and I. "It's not possible for anyone to enter the trident room, it's been sealed off" I say, having originally thought that they were climbing the volcano for some reason. "Not unless they aren't human" Aquaria says in realization, still confusing me "I didn't sense any type of power or magic on them" I say, preferring not to mention our sister. "How on earth could you not sense whether or not they have power? Is your hybridism that useless?" Dahlia snaps, and both Aquaria let out a low growl at her "We didn't sense any power on them, we don't know how they found the place but they did. We erased their memories, they won't remember anything" Aquaria says and Brita scoffs "They have powers, they can use it to get their memories back. The pod needs to leave now and you two better get on land and fix this. You are no longer a part of this pod. No mermaid is safe here, and it's because of you" she says and the three of them leave. Fuck. "Geege, what are we gonna do now?" Aquaria asks and an idea hits me "I know exactly where to go next. We leave in the morning" I say and she nods. I hope they can help us.

"Gigi. Geege. Wake up. This was your plan, so wake the fuck up and tell me where we're going. I let you sleep an extra 45 minutes... ugh" I hear a voice say, then suddenly, I'm flipped onto my front, cold water hitting my face and stomach. "Ahhh! Aquaria, what the fuck? You bitch!" I yell, flailing a bit, till I'm upright while she just giggles at me. "Just tell me where we're going" she says and I push my hair back a bit "Sasha".

"Hey, who the fuck are you? How'd you find this place?" An angry woman yells at us, holding a fireball "We're here to see Sasha. Is she here?" I ask, holding my hands up, trying to protect my face. "How do you know her?" the woman asks, then a creaking sound is made and we hear footsteps. "Oh my god, Gigi, Aquaria! What are you two doing here? How'd you find me? Gosh I've missed you two!" Sasha says, a happy look on her face and the other woman ceases the fireball. "We've missed you too but we're in trouble. We got cast out of the pod" I start, saddening Sasha "Why don't you two get out and get your legs? I'll bring you some clothes" she says but the other woman just snaps her fingers and clothes appear in her hands. "I hope these are your size. Also, sorry about the fireball" she says and Aquaria and I shrug "It's fine" Aquaria says. "Shea and I are gonna leave you so you can change comfortably. I'll make some tea" Sasha says, she and the woman, Shea, move away. Aquaria and I get out of the pool, using the moon power we absorbed to try to shift our tails into legs. When it finally happens, we stand up and look at ourselves, wanting to figure out what parts are female and what parts are male. I have... a female upper body but male parts in my lower body. This will definitely make it more difficult for me to be with my mate if she's only attracted to females. Aquaria and I make the clothes float towards us, and we struggle to figure out how to wear them, but we get it done eventually. We hold each other's hands, trying to get used to having legs and walking. We almost trip at each other's feet, but we hold onto walls and tables until we finally get the hang of it. We walk towards a... soft looking... thing? It's a bit long and it has rectangles and squares on it. What is it? I hear something move and both Aquaria and I look up to see Shea walk down... steps? "That's a couch and these are stairs. Or a few steps of stairs" she says and we nod silently. "Come on" she says with a wave of her hand and Aquaria and I follow her up these stair things. She presses onto a wall and it turns, allowing us to enter a new room. "This is our living room. It's where we sit to watch tv, read, drink etc. Sasha's coming back with the tea right about... now" she says and Sasha enters holding a rectangle with objects on it. "Oh good, you're already in here. Have a seat, tell us everything".

"So, five girls... our students... fell into the pool... Crystal being your mate Gigi, and Jan is your sister, which got you kicked out of the pod. And they're still on the island" Shea restates after we tell them what happened and created image projections of the girls. My mate's name is Crystal. I like it, it seems suiting for her. "Yeah" Aquaria says and I nod. "Okay, good thing it's still spring break. We can get you two enrolled in the university, and we'll give you art skills. What do you want your backstory to be? Because people will ask and we need to be consistent" Sasha says "Um... we switched from another university for whatever reason humans do that and you're family members who happen to be in the same location?" I say and both Sasha and Shea nod "Okay, but that's not how you say it. You transferred because you wanted to explore the world, and you have family here in Greece so you thought it would be a good idea. Say I'm your aunt." Sasha says and I nod "Wait, what if we're asked about our parents?" Aquaria questions, looking nervously towards me. "Uh... what do you want to say?" Shea questions. "They're dead. We were living with other relatives" I say quickly, and the three of them nod. "Okay. Well, you're about to start university in ten days, so we're gonna give you a run through of everything".

_10 days later_

"Do you think they'll be able to sense us?" I ask and Aquaria shrugs "I don't know. We hid our essence and scents, Sasha did say that they seem to not know that there are other non-human beings. So I don't think so, regardless of the fact that they fell into the pool" she says and I nod. We're in Sasha's empty 'classroom', since she usually comes earlier than 'students'. Suddenly, people start to enter, sitting at chairs with small tables. After a few of them enter, I see Crystal enter and she looks so beautiful. Her light blue turquoise short curly hair, a bright neon green shirt, light blue jeans 'overalls' that are 'cuffed', black boots and duck socks. Sasha speaks to her and the other girls quietly when they enter, and they end up nodding. Crystal, Jan, Jackie, Nicky and Jaida look up at us and my eyes meet Crystal's. Her eyes go wide, so I telepathically enter her mind, and find no traces of me. I use my enhanced vision, only to realize that her pupils are dilated. Is she... attracted to me? The girls walk towards us, Jan sitting on Aquaria's right while the other girls continue on that row and Crystal sits by my left side. "Hi, I'm Crystal. It's nice to meet you. Ms. Velour told me about your transfer so if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me. Also, are you Gigi or Aquaria?" she rambles, making me smile. I like her voice, it's soft. "I'm Gigi. It's nice to meet you too Crystal" I say and she smiles. Oh my god, I made her smile. "I really like how you tied your hair to kinda make it look like a man bun" she says, making me slightly nervous. Does she know? "Thanks, I like my hair at neck length but I also like tying it up, so this was the result" I say and she nods. "That's cool. Hey listen, I know this might be weird, but can I have your number? Also if you're not busy after classes or if you don't finish late, would you like to come to the cafe where I work at? I'll give you the location" she rambles, turning slightly red, so I smile at her to ease her nerves. I don't want her nervous because of me. "Sure, I'd love to come. I have four classes today, so I might finish at about 4" I say and she smiles widely at me. I tell her my number from the phone device Sasha got me and then we start to actually pay attention to what Sasha's saying, and we start painting.


	3. Bad reaction

Crystal POV

My god, Gigi is so hot. What a genderfuck for real. A loose black tank top, black knee shorts, long black socks and black high top converse. And dyed hair put up in a man bun, while her face and makeup look feminine. Gigi's so androgynous, which is so fucking hot. My lesbian brain cannot handle it. Clearly, Gigi's queer, she's an art major and she has bright orange hair. "Is something wrong Crystal? Do I have something on my face or something?" Gigi questions quietly, no longer painting to give her attention to me. She made a painting of the ocean at dawn. That's so cute, and she's also really fucking talented. "Huh? Oh, no, I just really... like your painting!" I say and I can sense her blushing, even though it's not that visible underneath her blush. "Thank you, your painting is... oh wow, you're really talented" she says, looking at my painting. It's an abstract portrait of Frida Kahlo, my favorite artist. "You really think so? I was partially zoned out painting this" _Zoned out, distracted by you_ I think to myself. "I'm usually distracted when I paint, I think an empty clear mind is how you paint what you truly feel. And I absolutely know that you are talented" Gigi says with a sweet smile, and I feel heat rush to my face. _Goddamn you Gigi and your goddamn perfect smile._

"Do you think she's actually gonna come? What if she's tired and just wants to unpack and rest? Was I too forward?" "Crystal, come down. You weren't too forward and besides, Violet asked Aquaria to come and Violet said she agreed. So they're both coming. Also, you and Violet are oblivious useless lesbians" Nicky says, and both Violet and I scoff "Listen, it's their second week here and their first day at the uni. Spending some family quality time might be more important than meeting a bunch of strangers at a cafe and besides, they probably have partners or aren't interested" Violet says and I nod in agreement. Nicky just smirks evilly at us, the other girls snickering at us, which confuses Violet and I, then the door opens. "Hey, how's everything going?" I hear Gigi's voice from behind me. I widen my eyes at Nicky, who just purses her lips, and I turn around and my jaw hits the motherfucking floor. Gigi is wearing a Hawaiian pineapple print shirt, a long black nude skirt that reaches just above her ankles and vans, while her hair is put up in the man bun style. "Wow" both Violet and I breathe out, and Gigi just purses her lips in a smile, looking down at the floor for a second. "Oh my god, this is so hard to watch. Gigi, Aquaria, it's so good to see you again! How are you two doing? How was you're first day?" Jan asks, her buzzing energy always present "We're good, our day was good, thank you" Aquaria replies, looking at Jan, while Gigi just nods at her with a smile and goes back to looking at me. "Uh, yeah it's really good to see you again. We uh, have a performance soon so make yourselves comfortable and we'll sit with you right after" I say and she nods "Sounds great, I can't wait to see you on" Gigi says excitedly, making me happy. She's excited about me performing! Ugh, what a goddess. Please marry me. "Yeah, we're gonna get going now. See you!" Jackie says excitedly, and I feel a hand on my shoulder pull me backwards, making me almost stumble. "Jesus Christ what's wrong with you?" I question when we're backstage "You oblivious fools, they like you back and no one is acting on anything. Chile, ya'll looked like you were gonna jump each other and scissor" Jaida says, making Violet and I groan "They're not into us, they're just nice" I say and Cracker groans "Thank god I'm bisexual, I would definitely know if a woman was attracted to me" she says and Violet just shakes her head "Nope, and even if they were, they are Ms. Velour's nieces. Do you know how awkward that would be for them and us?" she reasons and I nod "You can get high grades" Juju jokes and my jaw drops while everyone laughs. "Come on, stage is set, let's go perform". Jan and Jaida are the singers, Nicky is a backup singer and electric guitarist, Jackie is a guitarist while I'm the drummer and Violet plays the keyboard sometimes. Juju and Brianna are in charge of lighting and speakers, and there's Heidi who makes sure the stage is set and introduces us. I look back at the audience and see Aquaria and Gigi laugh to each other then look at the stage in anticipation. Ugh, I hope I don't embarrass myself.

"That was an amazing show, if I do say so myself. Now you two go talk to your girlfriends, you useless lesbos" Heidi says and I groan "Gigi is not my girlfriend" I say and Heidi just smirks "I never said Gigi" she says and they all laugh while Violet and I shake our heads. "Fine" Violet says and we walk up to them "Hey" I say and Gigi smiles at me while Aquaria smiles at Violet "Hey, you were so amazing!" Gigi says standing up. I look down, scratching the back of my neck, trying to hide my blush while Aquaria compliments Violet. "Um, thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it" I say, looking back up at her, her wide smile still plastered on her face "You're a talented artist and musician, is there anything you can't do so flawlessly?" she compliments, her face turning a bit red while I'm sure that my entire body is now blood red. _Is she actually flirting with me? Were they right?_ "Um, I can't cook" I say and we laugh "I can't either so it's fine" she says. "Hey, did ya'll enjoy the show?" Jaida asks, and I turn around to see everyone behind me. _Damn you._ "It was great, the songs were so catchy" Aquaria says while Gigi nods. "Uh, glad you two enjoyed the show. Anyways, Crystal and Violet, and others do not have a waitressing shift right now so ya'll can hang out" Nicky says "Right, however, Jan and I need to catch up on some homework. We barely studied over the break" "Yeah, same" Juju says and they all say their goodbyes, leaving Violet, Aquaria, Gigi and I. "So, we can either stay or leave somewhere if you wanna explore. Unless you want to go home" I say and they both shake their head "Anywhere is fine".

I can't believe they were okay with separating. After Violet and I took them to the mall and into town, we agreed to split up to see different places. We've been out for hours, getting to know each other pretty well, but since we separated, Gigi and I have gotten to know each other on a more personal level. We've talked about our childhoods, both of us having some skeleton's in our closets, however we're pretty comfortable with each other. "We should do this again... if you want to of course! There's no pressure to agree at all, especially considering how hectic your schedule is" Gigi says, almost rambling so I stroke her knuckles. We both stop in our tracks and look down. Our hands are linked. "I'm sorry, I didn't even realize" she says, almost taking her hand out of mine, but I just tighten my grip and she just turn red, looking back down. "It's okay" I say, and she nods, and we continue are walk, still talking. After about half an hour of walking, I see my favorite ice cream shop. I hadn't even noticed we were walking in that direction. "Are you okay?" Gigi asks and I realize that I just stopped walking and stared at the shop "Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry" "Did you want some ice cream? I'll get you one" she offers and I shake my head "Yes, and no, if anything I'll get us the ice cream. You just moved here. Consider it a welcoming gift" "Having the honor of seeing your talents and your beauty was more than enough of a welcoming gift. Ice cream's on me" she says and I blush again. _How do you make me blush so much?_ After spending so much time with Gigi, I've noticed a few things. One, she is probably just as nice and sweet as Jan. Two, most of the time she's shy, especially when being nice to her. Three, she's very direct and straightforward and she compliments me/ people a lot. So that remark shouldn't have caught me off guard, but for some reason it did. _I'm now out of my oblivious state and can say that she's flirting with me. Yes. But is this a date-date?_ "Timer's up, I win. Ice cream's on me" she says and I just give in because of that goddamn smile of hers. We walk in, and I get my usual cookies and cream and strawberry sorbet in a cup with gummy bears while she gets a cup with salted caramel and lemon sorbet with strawberry syrup. When she pays, we both walk out, and I suggest going to a nearby park. We walk deep into it, where it's empty and there's no one who can disturb us and we sit in front of each other, eating our ice cream and sharing. "I forgot to tell you this earlier, but thank you for both the ice cream and for being cool with me being non-binary. Not everyone in my life was that quick to grasp and accept it" I say and she nods "Of course, not only are you a person, but probably the kindest and the most gorgeous person to exist. Of course I respect and accept that. And you don't need to thank me for the ice cream, angels don't need to thank normal people for basic decency" she says and I grin at her "Always so flirtatious miss Gigi?" I say and she looks nervous "D-did I make you uncomfortable? I can stop, I'm sorry" she says and I grab her hand again "Hey don't apologize. You don't have to be nervous around me. I'm not going to eat you" _Not unless you want me to._ and we both start laughing a bit. _Wait, is she uncomfortable? Did I misread the_ _situation?_ "Wait, are you uncomfortable with me? Is it because I'm weird?" I ask, slightly jokingly slightly seriously and she shakes her head "I'm not uncomfortable at all" she says and I nod. 

We continue eating our ice cream in a comfortable silence, stealing glances at one another and laughing when we get caught. When we finish, I decide I'm gonna go for it. I'm a weird lesbian who is also a witch and a mermaid, I don't have much to lose. "You have some ice cream on your lip" I say, lying to Gigi, who turns red "Sorry. Where is it?" she asks, grabbing a napkin and I shake my head "Here, let me" I say, softly grabbing her chin, my thumb on her jaw and I lean in to kiss her. Our lips our smushed against each other, it's probably not the right way, but it is both of our first times. My upper lip goes between her lips and I suck lightly at her lower lip. But she didn't move or react. Shit. I pull away, and her eyes are wide in shock. I think I broke her and totally misread the situation. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. "I-I'm so so sorry, I'm so stupid" I say and then she gives me a confused reaction "What? No, don't apologize. I-I'm sorry, it's just... clearly you don't actually like me. You probably just want some access to tests or something. If anything, I'm sorry, I should have offered the tests sooner, so you didn't have to do this. I'm sorry you felt pressured to kiss me" she says, looking down, my jaw completely disconnected from my skull "What? No, I do like you. I don't want access to tests, if I pass I pass, if I fail I fail. I wanted to kiss you" I say and she looks up at me confused again "You said you're a lesbian. I thought you noticed since I'm wearing a skirt" she says, confusing me "Noticed what?" I ask and she looks absolutely terrified "I... I-um-I... I'm not... I'm not fully, you know, not fully... woman. Not... there" she says quietly and my jaw disconnects from my skull again. _She has a dick. Oh, she's trans. Or intersex. "_ I know, I know it's disgusting. You're not the first person to think so, it's okay. I'm just sorry you spent your first kiss on someone who isn't a real woman. I-I won't bother you ever again, I swear. I'm sorry" she says, looking at me for some reaction and then she starts to stand up. "I won't sit next to you tomorrow, you won't see me again, don't worry. I'm sorry" she says, picking up the empty cups and she starts walking. "Wait! Gigi!" I yell, finally out of my daze, and I stand up. She stops and looks back at me, confused "Oh, if you're worried about what Sasha would say about dropping me off, I'll make something up. You won't get into trouble. It's the least I can do" she says, with a smile even, but I just speed-walk towards her, grab her face and kiss her again. Gigi takes a few seconds, before her lips finally move against mine, this time, my bottom lip between hers. Her hands are still holding the cups, so I take my hands off her face so I can take them and I throw them on the ground so we can pick them up later and I take her hands to place them on my hips and my hands go back to her face, stroking her cheeks. Her tongue pokes lightly at my bottom lip, so my hands go to tug her hair and she knows to swipe her tongue across lightly. The feeling of her tongue is soft and so light, her lips warm, despite the ice cream. I slowly pull away, smiling, my hands softly treading her hair. "I'm so so sorry, that was such a shitty reaction for me to have had, especially being non-binary. I do see you as woman, or at least, if that's how you identify, and I just, I know there's no excuse but -" "Hey, it's okay. I'm not mad or upset. I've had worse reactions believe me. I just, are you sure this is something you want try out? There's absolutely no pressure to do that, if you wanna forget this happened then we'll forget it. Whatever you want Crystal, and it's yours" she says. Now I get why she's so shy and nervous all the time. She's been hurt because of who she is. _And I made that worse. Shit._ "I would like to try this out, I really would. You are so amazing and so kind, even when the world, including myself, has hurt you for something you didn't choose or control. I am so so so sorry I judged you like that. You are too pure" I say and she blushes "It's okay, I'm not mad at you. I was expecting worse really, so thank you" she says and I kiss her cheek. I can't believe the world has been so cruel to her just for being who she is and existing. My god, we are gonna live in the middle of the woods in a cottage and live out our _or my_ cottage-core lesbian fantasy and I'm gonna show her with love and affection. Damn, lesbians really do move fast. "Come on, it's late. Let me take you back home so Ms. Velour and Ms. Couleé don't lower my marks" I say and we giggle while she nods "Okay Crystal. Next time, maybe we can have more than just ice cream... only if you want to, again with your class schedule and cafe and if you want just ice cream that's fine, great even" she rambles and I kiss her temple "I would love for there to be a next time, but next time is on me" I say and she shakes her head "No, you already accepted the fact that I am not 100% a woman, so next time is on me" she says and I frown lightly "Nope because I said so. We'll take turns. Also, you're 100% of what you identify as. Now let's get out of this park. There are some scary myths I can tell you all about this place".


	4. Get to class

Gigi POV

"You mean to tell me that people think that just because this park has a river deep within it and leads to a forest, that they assume that's where Hades kidnapped Persephone?" I ask, and Crystal nods with a giggle when we reach her car "Yup. I mean, it just makes for good tourism I guess" she says and opens the car door for me. This is gonna be fun! I may have gotten in a car before with Sasha and Shea, but I haven't sat in the front seat yet. At least I gave myself driving abilities. "You ready? I have to warn you, I'm not the greatest driver. I failed the test, but only once!" Crystal says with a smile, which I return "I don't get scared easily so I'm sure we'll be fine" I say. She seems a bit nervous, and I can already tell why. We came in Violet's car. There's no explanation she can offer me to how her car got here. But it was through a spell. Maybe I can give her an explanation she could use to feel less nervous. "So, who brought your car here? Did you tell them not to come find us?" I ask, and she looks relieved "Yeah, Nicky and Jaida got it but Jaida had her own car so they left in that. They... wanted to be alone" she says and I smile at her. "Would you mind if I put on some One Direction songs?" she asks, starting to drive "It's your car, your choice" I say and she smiles brightly at me "Thank you! If it were anyone else they would have said no. But I still would have put them on anyways" she says with a chuckle and puts on the music. "So, what are the wildest things you've done?" she asks, driving a bit faster than Sasha normally would but I like the feeling of the wind. Thank god I got immersed in queer culture when I came here. "Um, probably getting my nipples pierced. Oh, and I got a doll tattoo on my right side" I say and her eyes go wide, still looking in front of her "You also have nipple piercings? Damn, I didn't think you'd be the type" she says "Why?" I ask, genuinely confused "Cause you're way too sweet and pure and innocent" she says, making me laugh a bit "Yeah, well so are you. You're like a teddy bear" I say and she laughs "Fair enough. Anything else?" she asks and I think a bit, trying to figure out what would be considered wild "Um, this earring. You can't see it, but the lobe is stretched, but it's a small stretch" I say, pointing to my left ear and she nods "Damn. I want a small stretch too. When did you get them?" she asks "Right before I had to travel to come here actually. Aquaria and I took the day before we had to leave to do these wild ass things so that we wouldn't get caught and shit" I say and she laughs "Oof, what a rebel" she says with a smirk and I raise my brow "Okay Ms. One Direction, what are the wildest things, besides getting nipple piercings, you have done?" I ask and she takes a minute to think "Either my nose and septum piercings, and my belly button piercing. Ooh, wait! My One Direction tattoo! I got it in a concert and it's in Arabic so no one can know what it is" she says and we laugh "Oh my god, you're obsessed!" I laugh and she nods "Yeah, I love them. I'm a Harry Styles lesbian, a cottage core lesbian, an art lesbian, an activist lesbian and a chapstick lesbian" she says and I raise my brow, even though she's not looking at me "What about hasbian? Cause you basically - hey!" I get interrupted when she lightly slaps my shoulder and the back of my head "Your dick doesn't make you any less of a woman. If you were a guy, I wouldn't have considered taking you on a second date. Hell, today wouldn't have been one" she says, confusing me a bit "Today was a date?" I ask, and I notice her eyes go wide as she stops in front of a red light "Uh... if you're cool with it being one" she says and I nod "I would like that. Would you?" I ask and she nods "I really would" she says and continues driving. We continue the ride with jokes, funny stories and singing terribly to songs. God, my mate is amazing.

"Well, we're here. I'll text you later and see you tomorrow?" she asks and I nod "Yeah. I'll definitely see you tomorrow since we have the same class and I might consider responding if you text me" I say and she feigns a fake gasp "You bitch!" she exclaims dramatically so I lean over and kiss her cheek "If you're gonna be this dramatic, I might as well respond" I say and she goes to kiss me but our noses bump, so we laugh, then we kiss. It's a bit faster from earlier, but her bottom lip is between my lips and I suck lightly on it. We move our mouths against each other at a comfortable pace, her tongue brushing up my upper lip. Her hands go to my hair while mine go to her sides. Suddenly, a phone rings, making us jump away from each other. "Fuck" she says, looking for her phone since it's a One Direction ringtone. "What stupid bitch is interrupting us?" she mutters, finally grabbing her phone from her bag and her eyes go wide "Who is it?" I ask, confused, and she just looks at the front window, so I do the same. Fuck. Sasha and Shea are looking at us from the window, while Aquaria is laughing from behind them. Sasha waves at us with a smirk while Crystal and I awkwardly wave back, making Aquaria laugh even more. "I'm gonna get expelled aren't I?" she questions through her awkward smile "Don't worry, that won't happen" I say, through my nervous smile. "Uh, bye I guess" she says and I nod, looking at her "Bye" I say, with a small smile which she returns. I get out of the car, give her one last wave , which she returns then drives away at a more reasonable speed than earlier. I see Sasha using her finger to gesture for me to come, her smirk still evident. I walk toward the house and the door opens, Shea standing behind it. "Girl, you are whipped. Ya'll just met and you're already having each other's kids so my heart" she says, making the four of us laugh "I'm not whipped" I say, making the three of them laugh even more "Sure you aren't. Now come tell us everything! Also if either of you breaks the other's heart, the heart breaker will get lower marks" Sasha says jokingly, and I go inside, all of us going towards the tv room and to the hidden door that leads to where we arrived. We sit on the couch and I tell them everything. Minus the wild things I've done.

"Who are you texting? Oh my god, is it Crystal? Let me see!" Aquaria says, jumping onto my bed. She lays next to me and reads our texts. "Aww! You two are so disgusting!" she says and I smack her shoulder "We are not" I scoff and she laughs. "Fine, whatever you say. I'm texting Violet now but she said she needed a minute to send me a picture of something" she says, and I raise my brow at her "Like, of her naked?" I ask and she smacks my face with a pillow "No, you stupid bitch. Oh, that's her now. Have fun being disgusting with Crystal" she says when her phone dings and she runs off to her bed. 'Can we video call?' Crystal texts me and I reply in agreement, getting the earphone things and hiding under the covers. She starts calling, and I press the answer button and I see her face. Her beautiful face with her beautiful smile. "Hey Geege" she greets, laughing a bit since we're both under covers "Hey Cryssie, today was amazing" I start and she nods "Uh huh, I really did enjoy myself. Except for the fact that I might get expelled. I got caught making out with my teacher's niece" she says and we laugh "Don't worry, that won't happen. Especially since Sasha was excited for us. Mostly for you rather than me. She said you two are practically friends outside of university" I say and we laugh "Yeah! It's crazy what kind of bond you can form with teachers outside of class! But we're both strange art queerdos and within the same age range so it made sense for us to get along so well and befriend one another" she says and I nod. We continue talking about our art, me either making some things up or talking about what art I did when I first arrived. We talk about tattoos and piercings we want, how we want our futures to look like both realistically and unrealistically. We end up talking for hours about the silliest things ever, laughing at basically anything until we both start yawning uncontrollably. "Holy shit it's almost 5 am and classes start at 8:45" she says, making us giggle a bit "Do you wanna end the call?" I ask and she shakes her head, eyes closed a bit then they open "Nah, I'll just take a nap during a lunch break" she says yawning again. "Do you wanna end the call?" she asks and I shake my head "Nah, I'll just take a nap during a lunch break" I repeat her words making us laugh quietly. She starts telling me a story from when she was living in Missouri, but through my blurry vision, I notice her blinking more and mumbling while I yawn even more and take time closing my eyes before opening them. The last thing I hear is a yawn followed by an incoherent mumble.

"Crystal wake the fuck up. Oh my god, you fucking lesbian, you stayed up all night talking to her? Get the fuck up, you'll see your wife in class. When's the U-Haul? Also I'm the maid of honor and oh my god get up!" "Hey, why are you the maid of honor and not me?" I hear two familiar voices faintly arguing and I hear a louder groan, waking me up. I open my eyes and see Crystal doing the same. "Get the fuck out of here you annoying ass hoes! Also good morning Geege" Crystal says, making my smile sleepily "Good morning Cryssie. Also good morning Nicky and Jaida" I say and they wave at me "Morning! I hope our Crystal here treated you well and shit cause if she didn't we're gonna kick her out. Anything for the niece of my favorite teacher of course" Nicky says and Jaida nods in agreement "Yup, 100% whatever the niece of the greatest teacher to ever exist what she wants she shall receive" she says making me laugh "Anything huh? I might consider it, especially since it involves Crystal" I say and they laugh while Crystal nods silently "So that's how it is huh? None of you bitches be real so my heart" Crystal says and I shake my head "Nope, we're not real, you're just schizophrenic" I say making Jaida and Nicky laugh more while Crystal throws a pillow at them. "Chile, come on, you have to get ready and the niece of my favorite teacher ever can do whatever she wants" Jaida says and then she and Nicky wave at me and leave. "Let's get dressed you queerdo" Crystal says and I scoff sarcastically "You're the queerdo, queerdo" I respond "And you aren't? You're an art gay" she says "Fine, let's just get dressed" "Fine... but you're still a queerdo" "Crystal!"

"I can't believe you stayed up all night talking to her. You really are whipped" "Am not!" I exclaim to Aquaria and suddenly, I smell something strange and Aquaria's eyes widen a bit, mostly in confusion. I look behind me and I see Crystal, looking while talking to a guy. I use my super hearing so that I don't misread the situation but I was right. He's asking her out and won't accept the rejection. That's my fucking mate. "Gigi, don't" Aquaria says and we hear a 'hmph' from behind her, it's Jan and Jackie. "God that idiot will not leave her alone. Even when we help her out, he still finds a way to talk to her" Jan says with a groan. "I will beat him up" I say and I hear a chuckle "We all would have done it already but we don't wanna get expelled" Jackie says, giving me an idea. I walk over to them and stand between them with a smile, my back to Crystal's front "Hi, I'm new here and I'm also the niece of one of the teachers which means if I wanted to" I start, then pick him up by the shirt and shove him against the wall behind Crystal "I can report you and get you expelled. She said she's not interested" I start, then decide to go with my deep 'male' voice "Got it douchebag?" I end and he nods in fear, and when I let him go, he starts running away sacredly but mutters 'freak' underneath his breath. "You okay Crystal? He didn't hurt you did he?" I ask, my attention now on her. Her mouth is agape, in shock, making me nervous. "Um, Jan and Jackie said that he usually bothers you and I kinda got a bit mad. God, I scared you didn't I? I'm sorry - what's funny?" I ask in confusion when she starts laughing "That - that was the greatest thing I've ever seen in my life. I've never seen a cis het white boy so scared by a queer woman. God we are powerful beings" she says, a bright smile on her face, making me chuckle nervously because I still don't know if I pushed boundaries "Right, yeah. He was so scared. But were you? Did I overreact considering we just met?" I ask, scratching the back of my head. She just giggles while shaking her head "Nope, I wasn't scared. In fact, that was so hot. Especially your deep voice. My genderfuck fantasies came true" she says, making us laugh then she kisses my cheek and pecks my lips. "Come on, let's go to class". 


	5. Sketches and a picnic

Crystal POV

The way Gigi helped me earlier, and her deep voice, my god did that do something to me. It's almost the end of class and I've been sketching aimlessly. It's only now that I realize I've drawn Gigi... naked. What the fuck is wrong with me? At least it's not Ms. Velour's or Ms. Couleé's class. Fuck. If Gigi sees this, which is very probable because she's sitting right next to me but lost in her sketch, she'll think I'm a creep. Which I probably am considering my horny ass sketched her naked. How'd I even know how to draw a penis? "Um Crystal?" I hear Gigi ask, and I nod slowly, not wanting to look at her but I do it anyways. "Yeah?" I answer quietly, my voice going a pitch higher and the teacher dismisses us, telling us to continue or sketches as a homework. "You are clearly a lesbian, because I'm certainly bigger than that" she answers, and I feel my mouth go dry. "Uh... what?" I ask and she giggles "That looks like... five or six inches maybe. I'm maybe eight, eight and a half. And that's when it's soft" she replies, and I feel heat rising to my cheeks. "You don't think it's creepy that I sketched you? Naked?" I ask, as we get up and we're putting our things away, getting ready for our next class. "No. I've heard and seen creepier shit about me, or at least, people like me" she says, which makes me feel worse about drawing her naked. "Hey, don't be upset about it. You made me look good. Love the way you drew my chest and the nipple piercings. But that's not how my doll tattoo looks like" she says, making us laugh a bit as we walk to our next class. "Still, it was disrespectful" I say and she shrugs "It's like Titanic except gayer so it's fine" she says and we laugh again. She grabs my chin softly and leans in for a kiss, which I return eagerly. It ends as soon as it started. She puts her forehead against mine and we smile at each other. "Are you gonna go to the cafe after class?" I ask and she nods "Yeah. Nicky even texted me saying that they need new staff members and I'm considering getting the job there with Aquaria. Unless you think it's weird or awkward for me to get a job there" she says shyly but I smile at her "No it's not weird or awkward. We'd spend more time together" I say and she smiles back at me as I push a strand of hair behind her ear. "Come on, we're gonna be late and it's only my second day here".

My last three classes were without Gigi, and they went surprisingly slow. It's crazy how I just met her but I like her so much. "Hey Crys, you taking wifey with you or is she getting a separate ride?" Jan asks me, as we walk towards the parking lot. I roll my eyes at her. "Janice, Gigi is not my wife" I say and she scoffs "Don't call me Janice and also, ya'll literally met fucking yesterday and you're dating and you slept on a video call with her last night. And you're all kissy kissy and shit" she says and I groan. "No she's not getting a ride from me. She said she's gonna go home and change first before going to the cafe. She and her sister wanna get a job there. Also it was one date. A very casual date that started as just hanging out so I don't think that makes her my wife. And don't forget you and Jackie in high school" I say and she groans. "Listen, we're all useless lesbians okay? You've finally embraced your uselessness. We're proud of you. Also I'm pretty sure that what she did this morning with that jackass qualifies her as your wife" she says, and I smile at the memory even though it was just a few hours ago. "Girl you are whipped. When's the U-haul?" she questions and I roll my eyes at her "Bitch, even if there was gonna be a U-haul, where would we move? Our small ass apartment or to my teachers' house? We're basically gay and poor" I say and she snorts "You're also part witch, make that coin appear out of thin air and buy me a car" she says making us laugh. "Shut up".

"Oh" "Shit, don't freak out. Please. Just... lock the door and we'll explain please" I beg, Jan on the floor in her mermaid form. Gigi and Aquaria nod, Gigi locking the door to the storage room. The two of them stare at us, while Jan uses her new powers to dry herself to get back to human form. "So... you're just really fucking high and wasted. None of this was real. You were taking shrooms and molly and shit. Don't mix your drugs, especially not with alcohol" I ramble, trying to buy us time. "Crystal, it's okay. It's not like we're gonna say anything. It's your secret" Gigi says, smiling at me, which makes me blush a bit. She's so sweet and thoughtful and kind. "Thank you" I say and she just grins at me "Of course, it's no problem" she replies and both she and I receive a smack to the back of our heads. "Useless lesbians, I'm gonna leave you here to work and you can do some lesbianing around here okay?" Jan says "I agree" Aquaria responds and they unlock the door and leave, leaving Gigi and I to laugh to ourselves. "I really am grateful you won't tell anyone about it. It's not like she was born like that or anything, just some weird shit during spring break and a drunken time caused that" I lie and she raises a brow. "You know, you don't have to actually explain to me what happened. Or lie to me. Either way, I wouldn't have told anyone. I don't want to cause issues" she says and I turn a bit red but she kisses my cheek. "Come on, you were supposed to be showing me around so I can start tomorrow" she says with a giggle and I smile at her, showing her around the storage room.

"Hey Gi, you didn't have to wait for me" I say when I realize that she's still here. She just shrugs, getting up from her seat and she walks towards me. "It's fine... unless you find it creepy then I'll go" she says, scratching the back of her head after she came up with that strange conclusion. "It's not creepy, we're lesbians, we are simultaneously the fastest and slowest when pacing around a relation- uh yeah we're just fast and slow with everything. Also it's cute" I say, becoming nervous. Why did I have to say that we're in a relationship? "Okay, if you're sure it's not creepy or that it doesn't bother you" she says and I nod, glad that she didn't bring it up. "Hey, where's Aquaria?" I ask, realizing she's not here and Gigi scoffs with a smile "She went with Violet" she replies, making us laugh. "Okay then. Well, since you kindly waited here for me, I was wondering if you were free now? Or later today. Or during the week" I ramble, confusing her a bit. "I am free now and later today. And tomorrow I start waitressing and selling clothes here. But my shifts would end at either 6:30 or 7. Why? Is something wrong? Do you need-" "No, no, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering if you'd like to go on a dinner date. And it's a bit early for dinner now, unless you're hungry" I say, weirded out at how I asked her out. "Like, a fancy dinner where the people speak British?" she says, her brow raised, confusing me. "Speak British? You mean English?" I ask, the both of us laughing at how she's sometimes illiterate. "Well, yeah, but like fancy English cause of their accent and... Shakespeare and stuff" she says, making us laugh even more. "Well... that depends on whether it's now or later. If it's now, then it's not a fancy British date. And if it's later... well, I'd keep it a surprise. That is, if you say yes of course" I say and she smiles at me, blushing a bit "Yes I'll go on a dinner date with you. However, I would like for it not to be a surprise. I don't want it to end up being awkward if what I'm wearing doesn't match the date. I want you to not feel awkward, being seen with me. I also need to know if I'm going to wear British clothes" she says, the last part making us laugh. "I'm not gonna feel awkward being seen with you, no matter what you wear. In fact, it's you who'd probably feel awkward. Almost all my clothes have paint stains. Even my pjs" I say and we smile at each other. "Okay then. It's up to you".

I text Gigi to come outside, and the front door opens and my god what a sight for sore eyes. Gigi with minimal make up and her hair done in its signature bun, wearing a grey men's shirt - the one that's both casual and fancy - with a sky blue blazer, a black flowy knee skirt, mid calf white socks and small black heels. She looks gorgeous and so fucking queer. I step out of the car, knowing she's gonna laugh. I have minimal make up on, I'm wearing a plain light blue Hawaiian shirt that has paint stains on, with a small grey bow tie, a denim skirt, mid calf neon green socks and boots. We laugh at the fact that we're matching until three voices come from the door. "Don't bring her home during the middle of the night and if you're gonna stay out long text me!" Sasha yells, with Shea and Aquaria snickering from behind her. "But if you're getting married, call us so we can be there. We'll get the cake" Shea calls out, both Gigi and I turning red. "Okay" I answer back and they close the door, Gigi walking towards me. "Hey, I'm sorry about them" she starts but I take a few moments to admire her completely. Wow. "Is something wrong? Do you want me to change? Because I can if you don't wanna match or if you think... it shows, cause I was trying to make sure it didn't but I also didn't want to take too much time... unless it's a reservation at a fancy place which would make us late and I don't want that but I can grab some clothes and change in your trunk or in the back... no that's too weird but we can figure some-" I interrupt her rambling with a kiss, my hands going to her shoulders while I stand on my toes, because she's already a bit taller than me without heels. "You look magnificent. Absolutely breath taking" I say when I pull away and she blushes at me "Yeah? You're not just saying that cause we match?" she asks making us laugh "Maybe, and you'll see where I'm taking you".

After Gigi and I got some Oreo flavored iced coffees, I took her to a forest, where I had some things already planted there. A blanket with a picnic basket, two glasses and a bottle of wine on it, two stools near a river with two canvases and lots of pencils. We sat and started eating and drinking while sketching, One Direction playing from my phone, courtesy of my excellent taste and we talk about everything. We talk about our hopes and dreams for the future, our favorite series and movies and music, politics, our strange philosophies and the ways we perceive the world, how we figured out our sexualities and who we've come out to, our passion for the arts, memes and vines and basically everything. "Gigi? Can I ask you something, that might be a bit personal?" I ask and she nods while slurping her coffee, turning to look at me and not her sketch "Sure" she says and I look at her "What's your gender identity? And pronouns? You don't have to answer the first one if it makes you uncomfortable" I say and she shrugs with a small smile "No, it's fine. I was, you know, born... the way I am, and I haven't taken any hormone treatments, nor do I want it. So I'm intersex basically. An intersex woman though. And I don't mind any pronouns like you. If you were worried that I identified as a man, don't worry, that's usually just how other people see me, not the way I see myself" she says and I smile at her "And I see you that way too" I say, and she smiles, looking down then back at her sketch. "Thank you" she says "You don't have to thank me Gi. Of course I see you that way" I say and we smile at each other. "I still can't believe you sketched me with five inches though. And it was five inches hard. Just please let me help you finish drawing it" she pleads again, making us laugh "Nope. I am an artist. I wanna see how my artistry can replicate you on paper. Even though your beauty certainly cannot be replicated. You're stunning" I say looking back at my sketch and we continue drawing in silence, either drinking our coffees or eating cheese sandwiches.

"Wow... I love watching the stars... god that sounded child like" "No, I like star gazing too" "Exactly... child like" "Hey!" I exclaim, the both of us then laughing at ourselves. God, I laugh so much with her. After we finished sketching, me finally finishing her naked portrait and her drawing a naked portrait of me in return, we sat down and drank some wine, eating fruits covered in dark chocolate. And now, we're laying down on the blanket, star gazing. "This was really nice, thank you. You didn't have to do all of this though, especially cause you had just finished work" she says, and I just squeeze her hand, then trace her palm with my finger "I wanted to. It was no problem" I say, considering that most of this was done using my magic. I turn to my side and watch her gaze at the stars intently with a smile, memorizing the features of her face. "Crystal, why are you looking at me like that?" she asks quietly, and I smirk at her "Cause... why look at the sky when the brightest star is right here?" I say and she giggles "Cheesy much?" "It's cause we just ate cheese sandwiches" I say and she rolls her eyes with a grin, and turns to her side to kiss me, her hand now on my face. It's a bit awkward at this angle, but we make it work. She sucks on my lower lip, her tongue grazing it. I slowly push my tongue out, letting it touch hers lightly. I grip onto her waist, practically clutching onto her. I'm feeling really emotional now. I'm kissing an ethereal woman who has the greatest qualities and practically no flaws. I'm basically kissing perfection. I feel a tear fall onto my cheek, and then suddenly, Gigi pulls away from me, taking her hand off my face, as though I were made of fire. "You're crying. D-did I hurt you? Was that too much? Are you uncomfortable?" she quickly asks, sitting up and scooting away from me, looking at me with fear. "No, no, no, no, no, that was great, really great. I'm just a really emotional person, I cry at basically everything. I once teared up because Tic Tac meowed at me. Those were happy tears, don't worry" I explain, reaching out to hold her hand, her body still stiff. "Are you sure? Because if you are uncomfortable, we don't have to kiss. We don't have to do anything. And you're sure I didn't hurt you? Did I bite your lip?" she rambles and I shake my head. I scoot closer to her and kiss her cheek "It was perfect. Kissing you is perfection. I'm not uncomfortable. And you didn't hurt or bite me" I say and she nods slowly, looking down at her lap. "Hey, you didn't do anything wrong. It's all okay" I say and she nods again. Suddenly, I feel a water drop on my hair. And I see one fall onto Gigi's forehead as she looks up at me. We look up at the sky and realize it's about to rain. "Fuck, let's get this in my trunk" I say and she nods, and we move quickly.

"That's everything" I say, closing my trunk and we go to the front of my car and enter. "Wow, what an ending. It's like a basic ass straight movie" I say, and we look at each other for a few seconds before laughing. I use this as my chance to lean in and kiss her. She doesn't move for a second but then her hands are at my face and she returns the kiss. It turns into a passionate make out session the closer we lean into each other, and then I pull away. "You wanna go to the backseat? There's more space" I say and she nods. We get to the back and we continue where we left off. I decide to be bold, so I grab her shoulders and swing her to the other side, laying her down. I hover over her, still kissing her until I pull away. "Are you okay with this?" I ask and she nods "Yeah" she says and she goes back to kissing me, her hands tangled in my hair. I lay down completely over her, practically hugging her as my hands go up and down her back while hers do the same. Suddenly, I feel something weird at my lower stomach. Like there's something... moving upwards. As though it were poking me. Gigi pulls away slowly and looks at me fearfully, gulping. "Uh Crystal... um... I don't know how to... explain.... but..." "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I... know. I should get up so I don't hurt it" I say, and I cringe at my own words. We stare at each other, both of our faces red, and then we start laughing. "You... you wanna get up so you don't hurt it? God Crystal, iconic" she says and we laugh more "To be fair, you weren't the only one feeling excited so it's okay" I say, kissing her cheek. "Are you sure? Cause if it bothers you, we don't have to get in this position ever. We won't get in any position where you can feel it" she says and I shrug "Eh it's okay, really. Just make sure you don't rip your skirt" "Fuck you".

After making out for a while, we realize it's four am. Had our date really been that long? Good thing Gigi texted Sasha and long ass time ago. I drive back to my apartment, Gigi half asleep in the passenger seat. "You can sleep if you want to" I say quietly and I see her shake her head "No, it's fine. You said it's not that far, and I would rather not sleep in a wet blazer" she says and we laugh quietly "Well, what would you sleep in? My clothes? Aw how cute. Also bold of you to assume I'll share my clothes" "In a bra and underwear. Or naked" she replies, and my face goes red as she lightly laughs at me "I'm kidding. Sort of. I'll sleep in these clothes if you don't wanna share" she says and I laugh at her "You're more wacky when you're tired. I like it" I say and we laugh as I finally reach the building. Thank god, it's a miracle I didn't pass out. The gays truly have the power to stay awake even when tired and drained and sleepy as fuck. I park the car and we leave, going to the building and up the elevator. When it reaches our floor, we speed walk as quietly as we can in heels to the apartment and I slowly open the door, avoiding the jingle of keys as much as possible. We slowly enter, and I close the door as quietly as possible. We take off our heels immediately and I lead her to my bedroom upstairs. I grab two pairs of pjs from my closet, and when I turn around I see her sitting on the edge of the bed with a wide smile and Tic Tac on her lap, purring as she pets them. I smile at the sight and go to sit next to her. "Aren't they such a cutie?" "I can't believe you're raising this cat as non binary" she giggles and I kiss her cheek, then stroke Tic Tac's head "Yup, like parent like fetus" I say and we smile at each other. I take Tic Tac off her after a few minutes, and we take turns in the bathroom to change and brush our teeth. When we finish, we lay inside my bed the covers up to our necks almost and we face each other while smiling. Tic Tac meows quietly and comes to lay on top of us in the middle and we both let out an arm to pet and stroke them. "So cute... night Crystal" Gigi yawns, her eyes finally closing and I smile "Night Gigi".


	6. Where would we go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW - transphobia/ transphobic slur

Gigi POV

I feel a weight on my hair and something brushing against the back of my head which wakes me up. I open my eyes and see Crystal still asleep and I hear a meow with some purrs from behind me. Aww, Tic Tac is laying on my hair and rubbing my head. "Morning Tic Tac" I say quietly, slightly tilting my face so I can see them. I pet their fur and they lean into my hand, purring even more loudly. "You're a cute happy fella aren't ya?" I say lightly, smiling at how adorable they are. "Hmm... morning Geege" Crystal yawns, stretching then looking back at me, her face still laces with sleep. "Morning Crys. Did you sleep well? Thank you for letting me stay here" I say and she giggles lightly "Why of course. Anything to impress a gorgeous woman" she says, making us laugh. "Oh, Tic Tac's on your hair. Sorry about that, they like hair for some reason" she laughs a bit "It's fine. They're so adorable!" I exclaim and she smiles, then frowns "Oh shit, we have classes" she says, reminding me. "Fuck. What time is it?" I ask, and she turns around, checking her phone, before laughing. "Why are you laughing?" I ask, and she turns back around to face me "We start at 9:45 today. It's 5:30, we barely slept" she says and we laugh a bit. "Do you want me to take Tic Tac off your hair? So you can sleep more comfortably" she suggests and I shake my head slightly, my eyes feeling heavy. "No... it's okay... 'm comfortable" I yawn, covering my mouth and she just chuckles "Good night pretty girl".  
  


"Oh my fucking god, useless lesbians! And there's no fucking wedding ring!" "Shh! Quiet, no one has to wake up to you two screaming?" I hear two voices argue, waking me up slightly. "Uh, huh? What's happening?" I groan out, opening my eyes. "Morning niece of the greatest two professors in existence, how are you this fine fine morning?" Jan asks, Jackie standing beside her "Would you like breakfast in bed? We'd let Crystal do it but we don't want the place to burn down. Which is why we only let Jaida cook. Sometimes" Jackie says, making me laugh and Crystal huff. Tic Tac meows, yawning and purring, then puts their head against mine, rubbing up and down. "Aww Tic! They're so fucking cute" Jan beams at Tic Tac and I bend my arm awkwardly to pet them. "Hey, what about me?" Crystal pouts "You want her... to pet you?" Jan asks and both Crystal and Jackie roll their eyes "Jan, babe, come on, let's get you caffeine. Even though I know I'll regret that decision later" Jackie says, Jan still confused but they say goodbye and leave the room. "So... anything you wanna say to me Gigi?" Crystal huffs out and I roll my eyes at her "Good morning you gorgeous dork" I say, kissing her forehead "You sleep well?" I ask and she kisses me, which is cut off by a meow and a hiss. "Aww, Tic Tac, are you jealous? Sweetie, no" I say, turning my attention to Tic Tac who's walking across my arm. I lay on my back and let them get on my chest, and I pet them, smiling. "Hmph, ugh whatever" Crystal groans, and I look at her, rolling to the other side to get out of bed. "Are you actually jealous... of your own cat?" I ask, smiling at the situation. She turns her head around, and after a few seconds, we both start laughing. "No" she says, her voice getting higher in pitch. "Okay Crys, sure. I'm gonna try and get up" I say, trying to get Tic Tac off of me but they just meow excessively. "Tic, its okay, she's not leaving us forever" Crystal laughs, walking to her closet. "What would you like to wear? Also most things have paint stains so, don't be too picky" Crystal jokes, and I get up, walking to her and hugging her from behind. "Anything is fine beautiful. I wouldn't mind wearing what I wore yesterday and texting Aquaria to get me clothes so I can change" I say, kissing her cheek "Well, why don't you try these on first?" she asks, handing me a fishnet, short sleeve crop top and grey knee sports shorts. "Okay" I say, kissing her forehead then heading to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth. When I finish, I go out and see Crystal wearing a striped tank top and knee shorts with a belt and timberland boots. "Oh" she says, turning red. "What? Something wrong?" I ask, confused by her "Um... you really are packing" she says, so I look down. "Shit, sorry. Do you have tape I could borrow?" I ask, nervous. My dick makes her uncomfortable. Great. "Tape? You tuck?" she asks and I nod "Sometimes" I say, even though I've only tried it very few times. "I do, but I don't know if it's clean. It's probably dusty" she says, looking around. "But you can change if you're uncomfortable. Also don't apologize. You didn't do anything" she says and I shrug, looking down at the floor "I don't... want you to feel invalidated by being with me" I explain, and then I see a pair of feet in front of mine. Her hands go to my face and raises it so our eyes meet. "I don't feel invalid Gi. I know who I am and I'm comfortable with who I am and I'm comfortable with you. I love all women and you are a woman who I happen to be very interested in right now" she says, then kisses my nose. "Really?" I ask softly, not wanting to ruin the moment. "Really. I still listen to girl in red, king princess, Clairo and Hayley Kiyoko" she says and we both laugh. "Let's go outside and see what they're up to. Maybe we can actually have a normal breakfast" she says, making us laugh lightly again. I wear a pair of shoes she gives me, she uses the bathroom, then we exit her room, Tic Tac following. Oh. My. Fucking. God. "What the fuck have you five done? Jackie, Nicky, why are you near the stove? How'd this happen?" Crystal rambles on, referring to the mess of a kitchen. Liquids are spilled on the countertops and floor, there's smoke coming out of a frying pan, and they're dirty. "Well... we're useless gays" Jan says with a smile, even though the kitchen looks like hell. "Chile, so um, anyways, uh... looks like we know what you two were doing last night" Jaida says, confusing us as the rest of them have wide eyes or and pursed lips. "You still... you know... have the thing that lesbians put in the 'back pack'. You know, 'the back pack'" Nicky says, confusing us even more until I notice Crystal's eyes go wide, and then I realize what she means. "Uh.. it's not... a strap. It's... y'know, real" I say, feeling anxious. I don't know what this is gonna mean for Crystal. "Okay. Cereal and milk?"

"Um, so, when were you planning on telling us you're plan was to stay on land permanently?" Shea asks calmly, her, Sasha, Aquaria and I staying after the first class. "Why would you think that?" Aquaria questions "Your mates. Why would you develop an on land relationship with them?" she asks. "They could live on the island. We have legs now. They just won't be in water" I say but Sasha looks at us sadly. "Gi, that's not how that works. They're not going to give up everything they have to live on an island. I wouldn't live on the land part of the island" she says "But, they're our mates" I say, slightly confused. "They are but they also have a life here. And they're 19, they have so much to do here. Besides, they want to get rid of all their powers and magic and forget it ever existed. They want a normal life, and you two know that" Sasha says. "Wait... let's say, hypothetically, we get rid of every magic they have. The pod would either come back or not. And if they do come back, we'd just go back to the way things were. If they don't, there's a high possibility they won't let us join them and we'd die" Aquaria says, uncertain of herself. "Do you want to live on land?" Shea asks and Aqua and I look at each other. "We-we love the sea, that's never going to change. But, there isn't really anything out there for us" I say and they nod "Okay. But at some point you're gonna need to be independent. It's great that you're getting a job, so I think we're on the right path" Shea says and we nod. "Okay, get to your next class".

"Ugh, what a shift. Thank god it's over" Crystal says, walking behind the counter. "I can make you a smoothie of your choice if you want. Or a different type of drink, depending on what you like" I say and she just laughs. "No it's okay, I just wanna sketch for a while then finish all my work and pass the fuck out" she says and I nod "Okay, make sure to get home safe. If you need anything, I'm just a phone call or text away" I say and she kisses my cheek, having grabbed her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow" she says and walks out from behind the counter and out the cafe. Only half an hour to go.

"You two did great today! I'm so glad that we hired you! Tomorrow, your shift ends at 6:30. But if you ever want to pick up a night shift, please tell us!" Katya says, Trixie beaming from behind her as Aquaria and I just smile and nod. "We have to go back inside but it's wonderful having you here! Have a good evening!" "You too!" I say, and they walk back into the cafe. "So, we're staying on land huh? Can you believe it? And we lived out our entire queerest fantasies in the first two weeks we came here" Aquaria laughs, me following. We walk, talking about our classes, our mates and how we feel about legs and land. "Yeah so... hey, do you smell that?" "Yeah, I know that smell" I say, feeling angry. "Hello freak. Long time no see" the guy who has been trying to flirt with Crystal comes from beside us. I try really hard not to let my fangs and claws come out. "What do you want?" I hiss at him, glaring him down. "Just to chat. Crystal is mine so you better back off or else you- ah!" I punch him right in the nose and kick him where it hurts. "Crystal is a lesbian. Not only does she not find you unattractive, she is also uncomfortable because of you. If you don't leave her the fuck alone so help me I'll destroy you" I say angrily, my eyes widened in frustration. "You bitch! You're not even a real woman! I'm not some tranny freak like y- OW!" he yells out as both Aquaria and I start punching him and beating him. "Stay the fuck away from Crystal!" I yell at him and suddenly, I feel a stabbing pain in my side and he runs away. "Gi! Hey, it's okay, you're okay. No one's around" Aquaria starts rambling and uses her magic to heal the wound. "Thanks, now let's go" "Leaving so soon?" a voice asks from behind us. Not them. Aquaria and I look at each other and we turn around and see the two people we never wanted to see again. Our parents. "What do you want? Why are you here?" I ask cautiously. "You found our daughter. Our real daughter, not the one who's a disappointment" my mother says. "Stay the fuck away from her. She wants nothing to do with sea life" Aquaria says and I nod. "Well, it's not like you can stop us. In fact... you'd be the ones helping us" my father says and they do something to our powers, making us weaker so that we can't attack them. Shit. Suddenly, we're shoved against the trees with a glob holding us against it. "There's nothing either of you can do that would make us help you!" Aquaria yells at them as we struggle against the glob. "You don't have much of a choice" my father says and the last thing I see is a bright flash of light.


	7. I got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slight queer-phobia

Crystal POV

After I get back to the apartment, I get a text from Aquaria asking for all of us to go to her house, that it's urgent. "What could possibly be so urgent for us to go to our teachers' house at night?" Nicky asks, and I shrug, mostly wondering why Gigi didn't text me. What if she's in trouble? What if this is about her? But why would all of us need to be there? "Let's stop wasting our time and go there. All of our answers will be answered and we'll figure everything out okay?" Jackie says, always the mom of the group. "Yeah, let's go" I say and we decide to take my car, and we head out.

"Good, you're finally here. Come in" Ms. Velour says, letting us in and she closes the door. "Come with me" she says, and we follow her to the living room, where there's a shelf of books and she pulls one out to reveal an entrance. "What is all this?" Jan asks but Ms. Velour just gestures for us to enter. We go inside and holy fuck it's like a cave thing with couches and artifacts and shit. What the hell is this? "Listen, this is going to be very hard to believe so you might wanna take a seat" Ms. Couleé says, gesturing to the couch and we go to sit down. We see Aquaria sitting there, bruised. Oh my god, does this mean Gigi was attacked? Where is she? We sit down, waiting for them to explain. "We know you're supernatural, because we are too. You're not the only ones" Ms. Velour starts, shocking us completely. "I'm sorry, what?" Jaida asks. This cannot be real, holy fuck. "We're all supernatural here. I'm a mermaid, Shea is a witch, Aquaria and Gigi are hybrids. They're mermaids, witches, vampires, werewolves and vampires. We aren't the only ones either" Ms. Velour explains. That's why Gigi and Aquaria were okay with keeping Jan a secret. "Okay, first of all how'd you know? Second of all, why choose now to say it? What's wrong?" Jan asks. "Because Jan, you're mine and Gigi's sister too. And she's in trouble. Our parents found us and they have her. They're using her to get to you because you are the only non-intersex kid so they don't hate you" Aquaria says, dropping a major bomb like it's nothing. "Uh, I'm sorry, what? I'm not your sister. I'm not adopted. You've probably got the wrong person in mind" "No we don't. We knew it the second you all fell into the pool" Aquaria retaliates. "You were there? We don't remember seeing you" I say, losing my mind. What the fuck is all of this? "We took away your memories and we got on land to try to take away your mermaid side, because none of you were ever supposed to be mermaids, except for Jan" Aquaria explains. "I'm sorry, what? You mean to tell me that Gigi and I had met before the first day of classes?" I question and she nods. Seems like Gigi and I have a lot to talk about when they get her back. "I'm guessing we're here to help you get Gigi back, but why would you think we'd know how? What could we do? I don't think we have as many abilities as you have" Jackie states, trying to remain calm and collected. "We know, but it's not like you're weak and we also need Jan. Our parents said, and I quote 'won't release Gigi till we see her.' So we'd need you there and we'd out-number them" Aquaria says, and Jackie holds Jan's hand. "There's no way in hell you're using Jan as bait" Jackie says, the rest of us agreeing with that. "No, she wouldn't really be bait. We'll all be there and they'll see her. And when they do, we demand for them to let us see Gigi and that's when we attack" Ms. Couleé says, but we're all still unsure of the situation. "How can you possibly guarantee us our safety, especially Jan's?" Jackie asks "The only thing we can guarantee you is that we'd do everything to try to keep you safe, because that's what we can guarantee our own selves really" Ms. Velour says and we just sit silently, thinking, before Nicky starts nodding "Okay, but we definitely deserve extra credit for this shit. When are we going?" she says and Jaida rolls her eyes but then nods "Yeah we better get extra credit for this shit. We are taking the risk of being turned into dust for you" she says and our professors roll their eyes "Yes, you can all have extra credit, and we go tomorrow night. So you have all day tomorrow to prepare. You can have the guest bedrooms to rest".

"I can't believe we aren't the only ones. How did we never sense it?" I ask, still completely baffled. Maybe this was just a really fucked up dream. "Chile you're telling me? This is like a fever dream, for real" Jaida says, shivering slightly "God this is fucked. Completely fucked. I mean, why did Gigi even pursue me? That makes no sense. Unless she thinks it would be a one time fuck, but wouldn't she have said so?" I ask out loud, laying on my back and just staring at the ceiling. "I don't think she wants you as a one time fuck. Wouldn't that or even pursuing a relationship have been a waste of time? To trying to get the mermaid out of you all? They would have just befriended us or something, right?" Jan questions, along with me "Well, they did meet us when we fell in the pool. Maybe something happened then?" Nicky continues, confusing us. "I mean, I know we said we weren't sure if we want them to give us our memories back earlier out of cautiousness, but what if something did happen between Gigi and I? What could it have been?" I ask, feeling a bit relentless. "You can ask her when we get her back I guess. Unless you want to get your memories first" Jackie says and I shrug. "I'll just wait till I see her".

"I'm gonna be here, getting all the healing potions ready in case anything happens. Trixie and Katya are on their way to help out. Is there anything you need from here before you go?" Shea asks, by the pool of water inside the library cave thing. "We have the moon rings" Sasha says and we all nod. "Good luck" Shea says, giving Sasha a peck. Good thing we're low-key allowed to be informal with our teachers or else this entire situation would have felt weirder. We jump into the pool, turning into our mermaid forms and we swim was quickly as we can to wherever Aquaria is leading us. I think we're heading back to the island. We get there in under five minutes, and when we get on the surface we sit on the sand and start drying ourselves with our new powers so we can get our legs back. When we all have our legs back, we head towards the volcano, to the entrance from that night, but it's closed, confusing us. Aquaria and Sasha use their moon rings to make it open and we go inside, getting to the two different seals, but both of them having a trident. "That one was the one that made us fall into the pool" Nicky says, pointing at one of them. "Okay" Sasha says, using her moon ring to open it. "It leads to a different place when it's under the full moon and when it's by the ring" she explains, noticing our confusion, and then it opens and we all go in. It's another cave, but it's darker and illuminated by navy blue light. We walk forward, seeing all the large sharp rocks on the ceiling, like icicles. We keep on walking forward, till we reach arcs. "Hello, it's nice seeing you here. Especially you two" a man comes out with a woman, looking between Jan and I. "Give her back" Aquaria states calmly, and her father just looks at me "You can go get him. You are his mate after all. Or did you not know?" he questions darkly, gesturing with his head towards the arc. I look at Sasha, who just nods at me and I feel a bit afraid as I head towards them, and get to the arc. "Careful. He's a little... rough" the woman says to me. "Gigi's a woman" I say, going into the arc and to the right side. I keep on walking until suddenly, I'm shoved against the wall and held tightly by my neck. It's Gigi and holy shit what happened to her?! I struggle against her hands, trying to smack them. Her eyes are a dark blue color, her hair a dark red. She's covered in bruises and cuts and dried blood everywhere. What'd they do to her? "Gigi, this-this isn't... you" I choke out, trying to soften her grip. She doesn't respond, except for her face growing angrier. I finally get rid of her hold on me by kicking her, but not too hard considering she's already injured and I don't want to hurt her. "Gigi, it's me!" I yell at her, dodging one of her punches. She keeps coming at me, while I dodge rather than fight back. But then she makes a fireball and throws it at me, so I start to use my magic to dodge whatever she throws my way. "Gigi, please, wake up! Snap out of it! I don't want to hurt you!" I yell at her, but she ignores me while throwing spells my way, so I start to do the same. She dodges one of my fireballs before throwing a large one at me that hits. I fall to the ground, feeling the excruciating pain burning everywhere. I try to stand upland I barely dodge another one of her hits, before I decide to actually fight back. I hit her with a beam from my moon ring, making her fall with a grunt while she clutches her chest and heaves heavily. Shit. "Gigi, I- fuck, I'm sorry. Let me help you" I say, panting, the burning sensation cooling down. "Agh, C-Crys-tal? I-" she starts, her eyes going back to their natural green for a second before turning dark blue again, making her groan. "Gigi, what do you need me to do?" I ask, worried, as she heaves more. "Knock me out. They'll-" she starts, before lunging back at me, and choking me. I materialize a rock in my hand and hit her on the head with it, unsteadying her a bit, before doing it again to knock her out. I quickly heal the blood and check her pulse to make sure I didn't just kill the person who I really like, and she's still alive. I walk away back to the arc to see what's happening, considering there was a lot of commotion. Everyone has bruises and marks, while Gigi's parents and Jackie are completely on the ground, the rest of the girls helping Jackie up. "Shit is she okay?" I ask, and then I feel a weight on my back pushing me down. Gigi. I stumble forward, holding her legs and then I flip us, so we both fall. "How do I knock her out?!" I ask as we both get up and before she can hit me, she falls with a grunt, and I hold out my arms to catch her. "What's wrong with her?" Jan asks and I shrug, now carrying her properly. "Were her eyes any different?" Sasha asks and I nod "Yeah they were dark blue" I answer as we make our way out of the cave. "They probably gave her a haze bug then. Shea, Trixie and Katya will get rid of it" she says and we make our way out and back to the island.

"A haze bug? Okay, I need Crystal to stay. Shea and Trixie will help you in the living room" Katya says when we arrive. "Why do I need to stay?" I ask, laying Gigi on the couch. "Because you're her mate. She's gonna need you" Katya says while everyone else leaves the library cave. "Okay, so all you need to do is hold her hand and make sure you don't get any vomit on you, especially when you take the towel out" Katya says, materializing a rolled towel and placing it in Gigi's mouth, who's barely conscious. She also makes a bucket and places it beside Gigi's head on the floor, so I stand behind it while holding her hand. "So that's all I have to do?" I ask and she nods, before she lets out a moon beam from her ring onto Gigi while holding her other hand above her and quietly muttering something that's probably a spell. Gigi starts letting out little sounds of pain, her eyes more open and only half dark blue. Her groans and hisses of pain grow louder and louder, shaking her head back and forth and completely drenched in sweat. "It's okay, it's gonna be okay" I whisper to her, pushing some strands of hair that are stuck on her forehead behind her ear. She lets out a sound of confusion, before screaming into the towel, her back arching slightly before she falls back down completely, her head moving back and forth again. I rub her knuckles, watching her hair slowly go from red back to the bright orange that it was. She starts panting and Katya gives me a look and nods, so I tilt Gigi's head to the side and take out the towel, then I hold her hair back as much as possible. She pants a few times before she actually starts vomiting, clutching her stomach. She stops for a second before it happens again, and for the first time, she tightens her grip on my my hand, but only barely. She heaves before ceasing completely, shaking a bit. "Is it over?" I mouth at Katya who nods. Gigi lays on her back again, breathing heavily, her eyes unfocused but back to green and her hair fully orange. "Now the next step is for you to give her a 3 minute ice bath" Katya says, making the bucket disappear with a snap of her fingers. "N-no... 'm c-cold" Gigi mumbles out before losing consciousness again. Katya teleports us to a bathroom, filling the tub with ice. "You know what to do" "Wait Katya, why did I need to be here?" I ask and she smiles at me "You're her mate Crystal. Your very presence helps her heal faster. let alone your care for her" she says and then disappears into thin air. I start undressing Gigi, but I leave her in her boxer briefs and bra, out of respect. I place her in the tub and she immediately starts shivering, grabbing onto the sides. "Gigi it's okay. It's only 3 minutes" I say, setting a timer on my phone. "Crystal? I- I don't remember... n-no... uh, I... I-I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry" she says, teeth clattering with a worried expression on her face. "Shhh, it's okay, that wasn't you, I know that and you know that" I say and she shakes her head "H-hurt you... did that" she says, looking at my neck and I shake my head "No, it wasn't you, it was the haze bug thing, not you" I say, her eyes closing. I check her pulse, making her eyes open a bit, and she just seems confused. God I hate this. What the fuck did they do to her? The timer rings and I start to help Gigi out but she shakes her head "It's o-okay, y-you don't have to h-help me. D-don't worry about m-me" she says, but I ignore her, holding her by her back and getting a large towel to cover her. "I've got you Gee, I've got you".

After getting Gigi out of the ice bath, I put her to bed where she instantly fell asleep, then I went to the others and we had dinner and talked about everything supernatural and what to expect if their parent's ever attacked us again. When we finished dinner, Sasha, Shea, Trixie and Katya told us to stay here for tonight too, just incase anything happened and soon after that, we all went to bed. I got Gigi some soup, which she drank easily, then fell asleep again with me laying by her side.

I open my eyes and the first thing I notice is that Gigi's not in bed. Or in the bathroom. I get my phone and check the time. 3:32. Where could she be? I get out and go to the kitchen first, and then I notice her standing in the balcony, looking out. I walk there, and stand beside her. "Nice view" I start, looking at the ocean. "It is. Why are you awake? Is something wrong?" she asks, looking at me and I shake my head, looking back at her. "I'm good. Are you?" I ask and she shrugs "I mean, I did hurt you, which is not something I ever wanted to do, so again, I'm really sorry and I understand that what we had is over, don't worry" "Who said it was over? I've bee told we're mates too" I say and she blushes a bit, even though it's not that visible in the dark. "I mean, mates can reject each other so I would completely understand if you did" she says and I shake my head "I don't want to though. I like you Geege. But what I do want to know is about what happened when we first met. In the pool" I say, feeling a bit bold. "Oh, that. When you fell into the pool and resurfaced, we just looked at each other and your eyes flashed gold, so I knew that mine did too. It means that we're mates. And then... we had a small kiss, before I took your memories of that. Which isn't fair, I know, but it's not like I expected you'd like me, even if you met me with legs. And besides, you clearly want nothing to do with the supernatural world" she says and I shrug "I do now. Especially with you. So you were both of my first kisses" I say, and she purses her lips, looking nervous. "It's okay, I'm not mad or upset" I say and she nods. "Come on, let's go back to bed" I say and she nods again. "I can sleep somewhere else if you'd like some space" "I'm good. You?" "Yeah" she says and we go back to the room and get in bed. "Why are you at the end? Are you going to throw up again?" I ask and she shakes her head "No, I'm fine, you don't have to take care of me, it's fine" she says and I roll my eyes, puling her closer, our foreheads and noses touching. "I've got you Gi".


	8. What do you mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw violence and some queer phobia

Gigi POV

_"I won't help you!" I yell, pushing against the chains that are holding me by the cold, wet wall. "Does she know that you're a man?" my mother asks me and I glare at her "I'm not a man - agh!" I scream as they smack my practically bare front with an electric whip. I have no idea how long it's been since I've woken up here. There's no external source of light. They've used many tools to get me to give them information about my sister because they couldn't read my mind. They've used scissors, knives, electricity, whips, suffocation, starving, dehydrating, burning, freezing, their magic, everything. But I can't crack, not for Jan or Crystal. Hopefully, Crystal would be more forgiving if I don't end up cracking. I wouldn't want her to be upset because of me. My mother punches me, and I taste the familiar metallic flavor of blood that I've gotten used to. "Tell us her name. Describe her. Where is she?" "I'm not fucking tell you" I growl at her, my fangs out. "Yes you will" my father grabbing my jaw harshly._

_In his other hand, he holds some sort of... blue insect? A haze bug, fuck. I keep my mouth closed, trying to move my head away from my father's hold. My mother tries to force my mouth open but I bite down on her fingers, making her yell and slap me. "You little bitch" my father hisses, squeezing my cheeks to get my mouth open. My mother takes a knife and stabs my abdomen, taking it out, making me bleed out faster. Oh shit. She presses harshly on the wound, making my blood fall out faster. I ignore the numbness and fatigue, not wanting them to win. I can't help them. "Easy boy, open your mouth" my father says, shaking my head and I let out a low groan. He shoves the haze bug into my mouth and the more I struggle, the fainter I feel but then it's on my tongue. My father raises my chin upwards, the haze bug falling to the back of my throat._

_The last thing I remember is a burning sensation in my chest and feeling sick._

I open my eyes slowly, seeing Crystal's sleeping face. It was a dream... except for the part where I feel sick. I groan, my mind still foggy, but I tilt my head upwards, trying to feel the coldness of air, hoping it might help. It doesn't. I slowly get out of bed to not wake Crystal and I speed walk to the bathroom, closing the door. I sit by the toilet bowl, my breathing heavy and fast. I breathe from both my mouth and nose, trying to prepare myself in my exhausted state. And then I start throwing up, holding the sides of the toilet bowl. I close my eyes, waiting for it to stop, but when it does, I barely have second to breathe before it's all spewing out of me again. I hate this so much. "Geege? Can I come in? Do you need help?" Crystal asks from behind the door. "I'm gonna come in, okay?" she says, opening the door slightly "Oh Geege, why didn't you wake me? I've got you" she exclaims, sitting behind me and holding my hair back, peppering kisses to the back of my head. It's probably two or three minutes before I stop, dry heaving into the bowl and coughing. "Are you done Gi?" "You can go back to sleep, I'll be fine, it's okay" I say, upset that I woke her up. "No it's not fine, you were attacked badly and you had a haze bug and it made you really sick. You were... like triggered in your sleep or something. I thought it wasn't out of you, so no it's not fine or okay and I'm gonna take care of you because I care about you and you're my mate" she says, pressing her forehead to the back of my head. "I... I'm sorry" "Don't be, you did nothing wrong Gi. You good?" she asks and I nod lightly "Come on, let's get you up and cleaned" she says, letting go of my hair and getting her arms around me, helping me up. She moves us towards the sink and I brush my teeth, getting rid of the vile taste in my other and spitting it out. I feel one of Crystal's arms move to flush the toilet. "How are you feeling? Physically I mean. Is there anything I can do for you or get you?" she asks, moving us towards the bed. "I'm good, just tired and hot... or cold, I'm not really sure" I say as she lays me down and makes a bucket to put on the floor. "I would turn on the ac but I wouldn't want you to get more sick or colder, and opening a window means insects and probably someone entering... hmm... sleeping without a blanket would probably a good plan but nobody sleeps without a blanket" she says, lost in thought. "It's okay, I'll just sleep" I say, facing her. "If you want... you can take off your shirt, not that I'm suggesting it like that!" she blushes, defending herself and I smile at her. "It's okay Crys, I don't mind if you're sure you don't, because I'm not wearing a bra" "I don't" she says, so I take off my shirt, while covering myself with the blanket. "If you need anything, please wake me up, okay Gigi?" she says with a small smile that I return "Okay Crystal. Good night" "Good night".

I feel something soft and light move on my back, making goosebumps rise. "Mhmm... Crys... come closer" I mumble, still partially asleep. I hear her move, and I feel her body heat closer to my back, all her fingers moving across my back. "Morning Gi... well, late afternoon but who cares?" she says and I smile. I feel her breath on the back of my neck, so I open my eyes slowly, humming. "Can I- can I kiss you Gi?" she asks and I nod "Please do, _oh_ " I sigh out as she plants a small, wet kiss on the back of my shoulder, moving to my back and neck. I let out contented sighs and breaths, basking in her warmth. " _Mine_ " she says, barely audible against my skin. I feel myself getting harder, so I groan, letting my arm go to the back of her thigh. "Crystal I um I don't know if this is going where you want it to go" "What do you mean?" she asks, her lips still pressed against my skin. I clear my throat and try to think of an answer. "I uh, have a different... anatomy than yours-" "You're hard?" she questions and I nod lightly, feeling heat rise to my cheeks. " _Good_... unless you don't want to..." she says but I shake my head "I-I want to if you're sure- _Crystal!_ " I moan as she bites down on the space between my neck and shoulder, her tongue soothing my skin. " _Mate_ " she growls, and I lose control, my eyes turning golden. 

In a swift motion, I'm pinning Crystal down, nipping at her neck. "Geege... ah..." Crystal moans softly, her eyes soft, yet lustful. and golden. The softness of her voice is enough to bring me back to reality. "Crystal, I-I want you to know that... I haven't done this with anyone else before so if there's anything I do that you don't like or makes you uncomfortable, tell me to stop" I say, kissing her throat, not wanting to look at her face yet. "Gi, I haven't either so we'll just figure it out together okay? And you're doing good so far" she says, so I look up at her, and she smiles at me, so I kiss her, biting her bottom lip.

I let go of her hands, resting one hand on her hip while the other goes to the top of her pajama pants. "You can take them off" she says dreamily as I kiss her jaw. I get up slightly to take them off completely and she takes off her shirt, and I gasp lightly at the sight. She's ethereal. "What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" "There's nothing wrong Crystal, I just... you're perfect" I say, my eyes raking the entirety of her. My god. "Oh, I'm really not" she blushes, confusing me. Did someone say that to her? "You're my perfect mate Crystal, you're perfect even if you weren't my mate. If anyone ever told you that then they're fucking idiots and I'll kill them" I growl, and I take her pierced nipple in my mouth and her hands grasp onto my hair. "Gi!" "You're perfect and all _mine_ " I groan, moving to her other nipple before trailing kisses downwards.

I tease her thighs a bit, making her release shaky moans. I love the sounds she makes. All for me. " _Gigi please_ " she whines, so I slowly remove her underwear with my teeth. "Gigi I- are you sure? You want me to be your first? Th-there are other people- mphmm" I interrupt her rambling with a soft kiss. "Crystal I wouldn't want any other person except you. If you're not ready we don't have to" I reassure her but she shakes her head "I-I want to Gigi. I want you" she says and I smile, kissing her again. I let my finger slowly move at her folds, making her gasp and hold onto my back. I circle at her hole, feeling the wetness leak out. I kiss her neck, revealing in the sounds she's making. "If something feels uncomfortable tell me, okay?" I say and she nods, so I take that as a sign to push my finger inside slowly, a loud moan reverberating the room while she digs her short nails into my back.

I pump my finger in and out slowly, watching Crystal's blissed out expression, making sure she's fine. " _Ugh Gi..._ feels so good... _want more_ " she moans out, so I slowly push in another finger and she throws her head back, a loud groan escaping her mouth. She tries to bite down on her lower lip, so I kiss her neck and chest, savoring her moans. "You feel good?" I ask, kissing her throat and she lets out a high pitched whine. " _Ahh!_ So good!" she lets out and I pick up the pace more, not wanting to displeasure her. Her moans become louder and more frantic while she claws uselessly at my back. "Th-there! _Like that!_ " she groans out. Fuck, I'm so hard. But this is about her, I can take care of that later. I feel her walls clenching around my fingers, so I know she's close. "Gigi I think - _oh fuck -_ 'm gonna- _angh!_ " she arches her back, cumming on my fingers but I still fuck her through her high. 

When she lays back down, still twitching a bit, I give her a small peck before taking my fingers out and sucking them clean. "Gigi... that was incredible" she breathes out, finally opening her eyes. "Yeah? Do you wanna go again or do you wanna take a break or something?" I ask and she smirks with a raised brow "Not exactly... it's your turn" she says and I feel a bit shocked. "I was just going to get myself off in the bathroom. A-are you sure you want to? Is it because I did it to you first? You don't have to actually give it back if you _-Crys!"_ I gasp out as she pinches my nipples, toying with the piercings. "I _definitely_ wanna get you off... unless it makes you uncomfortable" "It doesn't" I say and she flips us over, kissing me.

She sucks on one of my nipples, her tongue playing with the piercing and I hiss at the sensation, my dick getting harder. "Crystal _please_ " I moan out, pinching her nipples, which makes her hiss. God, _she feels_ _amazing_. She sucks on my other nipple, her hands slowly slipping off the pajama pants. She moves over me, getting the pants completely off and she stares at my boner, my legs between her knees. "Do I really make you that hard?" she asks, her gaze predatory "Yes Crystal, only _you!_ " I buck my hips upwards as she starts palming and stroking me. "You're all _mine_ " she growls, taking off my boxers and she takes a second before holding it. Is she hesitant?

"I'm not hesitant Gi, I just- you're absolutely breathtaking. All of you" she says softly, and starts jerking me. " _Crys_ " I huff out, not wanting to let out noises. "Yeah? Am I doing it wrong?" she asks, scared but I shake my head "N-no, you're doing _agh_ really good! _Just like that!_ " I moan out, thrusting my hips closer to her hand. She smiles a small smile, but I feel so much euphoria that I can't even talk anymore. Her hand is soft and warm and firm and it's making my mind go crazy. She goes faster and as good as this feels, a nervous feeling settles in my stomach. "Crys, I think _ugh_ I might be... close _ah!_ Do I- do I finish that part by m-myself?" I ask, my voice shaky and hoarse. "If that's what you want but I don't mind if you came all over me. Please, I would love it if you did _,_ I wanna feel all of you" she says, and a broken moan escapes my lips.

It's only a few more strokes and a rub at my balls before I cum, my head pressed to the pillows and back arched. "Mhmm... tasty" she says, taking some of my cum on her fingers and licking them before getting a tissue in her hand. "I...sorry -" "Don't be" she says, wiping it off. She lays down on top of me, her fingers tracing my collarbone. "Gigi?" she sys nervous, which concerns me "Yeah? Do you regret-" "No, no, god no, that was amazing. I wanted to tell you that... I love you?" she says uncertainly, and I feel taken aback. "You love me? Or do you not know? Or are you saying that because we had sex, in which case you don't have to" I ramble but she kisses me, cupping my face while my hands go to her waist. "I do love you Gi and you don't have to say it back if you're not ready" "I love you too Crystal" I say, sure of myself. She gives me a wide smile and peppers my face with kisses, making me chuckle, but I kiss her face too. She's amazing.

Crystal fell asleep a while ago and I've been running my fingers through her colorful curls. I kiss her forehead, listening to her soft, even breathing. I haven't heard anyone outside the door though, nor have they tried to come in or text, which I found strange but maybe they thought I was still sick and Crystal was handling it well. Which she did. Crystal yawns, moving her head slightly, pressing her forehead between at my ribs "Hmm... Gigi" she sighs out, giving me a small kiss "Yeah Crys? Good afternoon by the way" I say and she hums before looking up at me, and I smile at her sleepy face. "Afternoon... hungry" she groans lightly, smiling tiredly. "Okay, let's get dressed then" I say but she groans, pushing my shoulders down. "No, wanna stay here" she groans and I laugh lightly at her, making her huff "Meanie" she pouts, so I kiss the tip of her nose. "What'd you wanna eat? I can pop something up" "So can I" she smirks and I roll my eyes. She moves around, now laying by my side, her leg thrown on my waist, on of her hands there too and she kisses my shoulder. "Wait what's that? Show me your back" she says, confusing me, but I do what she asks. "Gigi, what are those? Where did those come from?" she asks, and I look over my shoulder, seeing the scratch marks and hickeys that _she_ left. I laugh, which confuses her even more, and I give her a quick kiss.

"What's so funny? Do we need to do some magic shit for that?" she asks concernedly "Crys, sweetheart, that's all from _you_. My god you clawed and gripped onto my back like you were trying to save yourself" I joke and she looks shocked " _I_ did that?! With these short nails?! Oh my god, and there's a shit ton of hickeys too!" she exclaims and I laugh at her exaggeration. "It's okay Crystal, I want you to mark me" I say, but then I realize what I said. "Mark you huh? Guess I'll grow my nails out then" she jokes, kissing me. "What do you want to eat?" she asks and I shrug "Anything you want" I say and she rolls her eyes "Indecisive fruitcake" she says and I squeeze her side lightly, making her smack my shoulder. "Don't play that game with me Gi, you'd lose. You have to chose your food intake of the day. It does not have to be the same as mine" she says, swaying her head lightly, making me laugh. "Fine, I'll just eat a small pizza and iced coffee" "That's my woman".

"Do we really have to get out of bed?" Crystal pouts at me and I nod with fake sadness "I know, it's tragic, really. Absolutely devastating, but we will come back don't worry" I falsely reassure her and she kisses my cheek, snapping her finger to get us dressed. "I love you in grey sweatpants" she says as we get off the bed and I smirk at her "Yeah? Well maybe when we come back, and you show me how much you love them" I say with a wink and she gives me a peck "Oh I will" she says tauntingly and we leave the room happily.

When we get to the inner cave of the house, we hear everyone arguing and yelling. Mostly Jan though. "What's going on?" Crystal asks, and all eyes are on us, the room silent for a beat before Jan responds "While you two were busy fucking, we found out that we can't go back to human ever again or even get rid of our mermaid forms, which is highly inconvenient and I also just learned that my entire fucking life has been a lie and it's currently under threat!" she rambles. "I get how that can be frustrating but it's no one's fault that what happened to us happened and I'm sure everyone will do everything they can to make sure you're not under threat anymore" Crystal says calmly, wanting her to calm down "Crystal we're fucking mermaids and other kinds of mystical creatures! We'll never have a normal life again and I just found out that I'm fucking adopted and that my biological parents are looking for me for all the wrong reasons!" Jan's face is red and her eyes are wide. "Well... you should have a conversation with your parents as soon as you can, and sure our life might not be normal anymore but we can make it work" Crystal says, hoping to get through Jan. Oh god, this is so shit. "How would we make it work? We can't touch any water or liquid without turning into fucking mermaids so what do you think would happen if we accidentally spill something or when it's raining? How would we explain to people that we can't go swimming or diving when we're living on a fucking island? We can't even go out during a full moon!" she exclaims getting really mad. "We'll just figure things out, we have help this time. There's nothing we can do about it" "No you know what? I'll get that fucking trident that they kept secret from us and I'll fucking fix this mess" she says, angering me. "Our biological parents want you and they want the trident to start a war, which is why I hid that thing some time ago and you'll never fucking find it and neither will they. Understand?" I say firmly, which shocks almost everyone. Sure I'm usually quiet, but we can't risk anything happening to anyone. "And why the fuck would they need me for that?" "Because they're powerful and we're the combination of both of them which makes us even more powerful" I explain and she raises a brow "If you're more powerful than them, why did you need us to save you?" "You do know that even though you're powerful, you have no skill or experience with magic. I just have less experience than them" I say and she rolls her eyes.

"You know what, no. I am going to find that trident and switch myself back then destroy it" she declares then looks at Crystal "You're either with me or against me" "What do you mean? What are you talking about? Janice, please drink some water and calm down" Crystal says, her irritation rising too. "Don't fucking tell me to calm down. I'm leaving" she declares, her and Jackie leaving, Jackie mouthing an apology. "God, that was a shit show" Katya grumbles, while Shea raises a brow at me "You hid it?" she questions and I nod "Yeah, and only I know where it is" I say and she nods. "Geege?" "Yeah Crys?" "You wanna tell me about this trident thing?" she asks and I explain to her what it is and what it can do. "Oh damn, maybe we should keep it here instead so that nobody finds it" she suggests but I shake my head "No, if anyone touches it they can get hurt. I hid it pretty well. No one will ever find it".


	9. Liar Liar, Tail on Fire

Crystal POV

After that shit show with Jan, we got some dinner, Gigi and I getting teased for what we did earlier. Now, everyone is off doing their thing while Gigi and I are in her room, cuddling. "Gi?" I whisper "Hmm?" "The trident, can it change us back? Can it remove my tail?" I ask and she hums again in response before giving me a quiet 'no'. "Crys, I get that it's hard being mermaid on land, or a supernatural creature in general but I promise you, it has its perks" she says, looking up at me sleepily. "Yeah? Like what?" "You'll find out tomorrow".

When Gigi and I woke up, she was very excited to show me supernatural life. "It's gonna be so much fun Crys! I miss the ocean" she says, holding my hand and leading me down the cave. "You do?" I ask, not having thought about it before. "Yeah, though I'm sure since you're a land person you might not enjoy it as much as I do" "Why didn't you ever go back?" I ask as we reach the pool. "What do you mean?" "To the ocean, why'd you stay?" I ask, and she blushes, smiling. "For you. I came on land for you in the first place and I ended up staying. Besides the ocean isn't going anywhere, I can swim whenever I want to" she says, kissing my cheek and we both jump in, the water immediately transforming us. "Wanna race?" "You're so on" she taunts with a smirk and we speed swim all the way out and into the vast ocean.

"Ha! Beat you!" "It wasn't a fair race!" I whine, making us laugh. "C'mere" she says, opening her arms with a smile, and I smirk at her, which seems to scare her. I start splashing her, making her squeal for a second before she retaliates and we laugh, trying to avoid the water hitting our faces while still splashing. "Gigi stop!" "You stop first!" she laughs out and we both stop, still laughing. "Wait, isn't this-" "The moon pool yeah" she says, swimming closer to me. I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her in for a kiss, which she smiles into, putting her hands on my hips. "Geege?" "Yeah?" "Did it hurt? Holding the trident?" I ask and she nods, looking at me confused "What's up with your new fascination?" she asks genuinely and softly and I shrug "Nothing, I just wanna make sure you didn't hurt yourself" I say and she smiles "Don't worry, the second I hid it, I was fine" she says and I nod, giving her a smile before kissing her again. We make out for a while, my hands treading her wet orange hair. She starts kissing my cheek and jaw, making her way to my neck and throat. "Geege" I sigh out, pulling myself impossibly closer to her while resting my hands on her shoulders. " _Mine_ " she says quietly against my throat, leaving a hickey there before going to my pulse. " _Gigi! Fuck!_ " I moan out as her hands claw my back while she sucks mercilessly at my pulse. "U-um Gi?" my voice breaks, making her stop and look at me worriedly. "What's wrong? Did I-" "How does this work as mermaids?" I ask, confusing her. "What do you mean?" "Can mermaids fuck?" I ask and she starts laughing, putting her head on my shoulder. "Technically yes, we do it the same way dolphins do but lesbian dolphins aren't really a thing" she says, making me laugh lightly. "Why? Do you want to-" "I don't know, it sounds kind of weird and funny at the same time" I say and she nods. "Yeah. Do you wanna continue or should we swim some more?" "Only if you promise not to cheat" "I didn't!".

Two days later, I tell Gigi that I'm gonna go swimming alone. "Are you sure? What if you encounter people?" she asks worriedly "Don't worry, I can just be invisible and swim at deeper levels than them, even if they did scuba dive. I promise I'll be fine. I just wanna figure some of this out on my own you know?" I say with a smile that she returns, before giving me a kiss "Okay, just be safe and if you need anything you'll let me know?" "Yeah Gi, of course" I say and kiss her cheek before saying goodbye and leaving the room. I head to the cave, feeling guilty. What she doesn't know is that I wanna search for the trident. I found a map and saw the potential places they could be in the ocean, if she hid it there. I jump into the pool and start swimming to the locations I put down, making sure to be quick and not spend too much time so I don't get caught or lose focus.

After searching in three places, I get to the center of the distance between Mako Island and the house. I start searching, looking under some rocks before I find a small cave like structure with a trident deeply hidden inside. I go to it, only to see another pair of hands at it. Jan's hands. She looks at me with a raised brow and pulls at it, but I pull back, wanting it badly. _If it can't get rid of my tail, maybe it can get rid of my witch powers._ We continue fighting over it, the jewel at the middle getting brighter. And then it flashes, and I feel a push at my side before it stops flashing. I blink a few times before I see Aquaria on the sea floor with the trident falling beside her, unconscious. _Holy fuck. Shit._ Jan and I give each other a concerned look before we swim down to Aquaria, trying to wake her. When she doesn't, I hold her while Jan gets the trident and we speed swim back to the house.

"Fuck!" Jan exclaims throwing the trident over the pool. "Help!" I yell, getting Aquaria out and onto the ground. The upstairs book case-door opens and many people come. But the one person I wanted to explain the situation to later was here. Gigi was here, along with Katya, Trixie, Sasha, Shea and Nicky. "What did you two do?" Shea asks, Gigi picking up Aquaria and taking her to the couch hurriedly. Jan and I start explaining while Katya makes herself some gloves before holding the trident and going to the couch area.

"Your moon rings? Sash? Shea?" Katya says as we head to the couch area, Aquaria still unconscious, Gigi standing beside Katya while holding the trident and Katya holding a ring. Sasha and Shea nod, then Katya hands Gigi the ring who wears it, then points the trident at their rings while they stick their hands out, two beams of light coming out of it and into the rings. Once Gigi stops, she puts the trident on the table and the three of them point their rings at Aquaria, beams of blue light coming out. Aquaria starts to get a blue glow for a second before she gasps, waking up, relieving everyone in the room. "Crystal, your girlfriend is royally pissed at you, so you better come up with a really good excuse" Nicky whispers into my ear and I nod worriedly. This is not gonna be fun at all.

"Gigi" "I don't want to talk to you right now" "Please?" I try, walking after her. "Why did you do it? Why did you lie to me _and_ go after the trident? Tell me!" she voices out angrily, rightfully. "I just wanted to know if it could take away my powers" "But I told you-" "I asked about my tail not my powers" I try and she raises a brow "Wow, okay well why didn't you ask about your powers instead of going after the trident? And wouldn't you want to know the consequences if you did? You could have gotten hurt!" she yells and I nod "I know, I'm sorry" "I just- I can't talk to you right now, I need to sleep this off or something" she exasperates sadly, walking to her room. "Wait!" "What?" "I love you Gi" "Sure you do" she says and closes the door to her room, leaving me in the hall. Fuck, I fucked up really bad. "Don't worry, she'll come around chérie, it's just some space she needs" Nicky says from behind me and I turn around for a hug, crying into her arms. "It's okay Crys, it'll be fine don't worry. If she genuinely liked you regardless of your personality she's not gonna leave" "Shut up" we both laugh lightly, even though I'm still really really sad. I really hope it'll be fine.

I've been restless all night, tossing and turning and not able to sleep at all. I decide to get out of the guest bedroom and head to the kitchen to make some tea. When I finish making it, I realize that Gigi's at the balcony and I take a second before deciding to head out there, and I stand next to her. "You too?" I ask and she nods. "You know, getting legs and learning how to walk and how land people are was not easy. How you talk, how you eat, what things people have like phones and computers and whatever else you have, how you interact... how you live basically. That was not easy, especially in just two weeks. But I did it. Aquaria and I did. Now that you kind of know about other supernatural people existing and I know you never wanna be a mermaid, I could've easily returned to the sea. I could've traveled and gotten my pod back, even though I don't actually like them, and I could've continued life in the ocean. But my pod wasn't really my family and I had you. Seems like you don't feel the same way" "What? No Gigi I do-" "If somehow, by whatever power trident or not, you could've taken away your tail or your witch powers you would've ruined our mating bond. You might've even gotten yourself killed today. Or all three of you" she says, finally looking at me sadly, which hurts me even more. "I-I'm so sorry. I can't imagine that it was easy adjusting here but I do love you and I do want to be your mate but I also wanted to not have to hide anything anymore. There aren't enough excuses to why I can't go to the beach or a water park in the summer, or why I can't go to a snowy resort for vacation or why I can't go out in the rain or during a full moon. There just aren't excuses for that anymore" I try to make my point clear and she nods "I know that there aren't many excuses to why you can't do normal land people things again but instead of going off and almost getting yourself and my sisters killed, you could've talked to me. And it's not just that, you also lied to me! You're supposed to trust me, because I did but clearly that was a mistake" "Gigi, I'm sorry, you're right, you're absolutely right what I did was pure bullshit but I just also didn't want to keep on depending on you for everything supernatural. I needed to feel not completely useless or incompetent about it" "And almost dying makes you feel like an expert?" "No, just experienced in what not to do" I say and she rolls her eyes. "Why don't you trust me?" "I do" "If you did you would've listened to me" she says, looking back down, and I do the same, taking a sip of my tea. "I'm sorry. I really am" "If Aquaria... had died... we wouldn't have been mates anymore is all I can really say" "Gigi no, please, I'm sorry I'm so so sorry I don't know what you want me to do" "I don't either but I'll figure it out".

That discussion did not help. And I still can't fall asleep, even with a headache. I groan lightly, staring at my ceiling before I hear the door open quietly, revealing an agitated, exhausted looking Gigi. "Can I sleep here with you?" "Of course" I say, moving over the blankets and making space for her. She gets in, and stares at the ceiling so I do the same again. After a minute or two, I start to feel sleepier, and I her arm go over my waist. I look down and see her asleep, and soon enough, my eyes finally close.


	10. Holes

Gigi POV

A soft thudding sound murmurs through my ear, which lightly wakes me, my mind still foggy. I feel something warm that has an intoxicating familiar smell, making my inner wolf purr. I move impossibly closer to the source of warmth, my mind almost slipping back into unconsciousness but movements beside me start to wake me up. "Gi?" a voice says quietly, Crystal's voice. I almost feel happy before I remember what had happened, my wolf no longer purring. "Good morning" I say neutrally, moving away to get up "Morning" she says in a small voice, and I take one look at her before leaving the room. I head to my room so I can use the bathroom, before I go to the inner cave to get the trident. I don't know how to feel or what to do about my situation with Crystal. I go down the stairs, four heads turning to look at me. "Hey Gi, we were just talking about where we should hide the trident" Sasha says "Leave it to me" I say but they all look at each other before looking back at me "We can't let you, for your own safety. What if your parents take you again and you have a haze bug? What if they follow you?" "What if they follow _you_? What if you hide it somewhere they'd look?" I question back, knowing how my parents think. I know where they would and wouldn't search. "Gi... you're not in the right headspace to deal with anything related to the trident and you know that" Katya says carefully "Because of Crystal?" I raise a brow "Yeah" Trixie says, and I take a second before telling them where my parents would search; that they shouldn't hide it where I did nor in its original place. I tell them to either hide it with the vampire community that we trust that scares my parents, somewhere completely far away from Mako in the ocean, or even in a different country. But I make sure I telepathically warn them that there was a chance my parents overheard this conversation and that there was a coven of witches and a pack of wolves they fear, and then I leave the cave. 

"Gigi can we talk? Please?" Aquaria asks and I nod, not knowing why her tone would be so desperate. She sits next to me on the balcony, and I look at her expectantly "Gi, you know that it was an accident and that I'm fine. I'm not mad at either of them" she says and I nod, trying to think of what to say. "She lied to me Aqua, I'm mad because of that too" I explain "As long as she tells you why and puts in effort to earn your trust again, you'll be fine right? You're not gonna break your bond right?" "Of course not" I say and she smiles "Good, now go talk to her. Figure yourselves out" she says before leaving and I sigh to myself, thinking of ways to fix my relationship with Crystal.

After drinking some coffee, taking my time so I can think of what to say, especially since I can sense her distress. I go over to the room she's in and knock once on the door before it opens. Crystal's sitting on the bed, using her laptop. "Hey" "Hey" I say back, not knowing where to start. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you and that Aquaria got hurt because of it" "I don't know what you can do to earn my trust again. Because I don't trust you right now" I say and she nods sadly "I know, I'm sorry and I want to make it up to you. I'll do anything, whatever you want me to, to show you I trust you and that you can trust me again" she says, but then looks at me worriedly, and I see her mouth moving but no sound comes out and that's the last thing I remember.

"Gigi, Crystal!" water is splashed on my face, waking me up and I gasp for air. "What happened?" I groan, palming my eye, looking at Shea. "The trident, we hid it but I didn't think your parents would be so obsessed with it and power. Help me wake Crystal" she says, and I realize that Crystal has been laying by my right side. "Crystal!" I start shaking her and she groans, tilting her head and her eyes flutter open. "Gigi you're okay! It worked!" she hugs me, confusing Shea and I "What worked?" "I used my magic" "To do what?" I ask and she looks confused "Gigi... you almost died. Do you not remember getting stabbed by the trident?" she asks and I shake my head. "Not really, just that you- why are your eyes blue?" I ask, then look at Shea, who also had light blue eyes. "What the fuck is going on?" I ask, standing up and so does Crystal, who raises a brow at me. "Don't you remember Gi?" Crystal asks, her voice robotic, animated. "Can you stop being so we-" "Stay the fuck away from my mate!" the door crashes and another version of Crystal shoots fireballs at Shea and her other self. Shit, my parents? How did I not smell them before?... Right, I was stabbed with the trident. I help Crystal by shooting more fireballs, but they disintegrate them before disappearing into thin air. "Oh my god, are you okay? You're still alive" Crystal jumps into me, hugging me tightly. "Yeah I'm alive, I'm okay" I wrap my arms around her, rubbing her back. "Did they use the trident against you?" I ask and I feel her shake her head "No, but I get how it's dangerous now. The real Shea, Sasha, Trixie and Katya hid it though after everything that went down" she says and I hum. "I was so scared when I saw it-" "Crys it's okay, I'm okay I just have to wait for my powers to recharge" I say and she hums back "I love you Gi. I do, I really really do. So so much" she says softly, her grip tightening. "Let's go out" I suggest, hoping it will make her feel better and I feel her nod "Okay".

I told Crystal to drive us anywhere she wanted to go and we ended up in the forest, where we had our last date. "Not to sound like I'm not happy or accusatory or anything, but why did you want us to go out? You're mad at me" Crystal says during our walk and I shake my head "I'm not mad at you Crystal. Not as much as yesterday anyways. I just... I don't know what you can do to make me trust you again. Tell me a secret? I don't know what humans do" I say, making us chuckle lightly "A secret huh? Okay, how about... I want to mark you? Let everyone know you're mine, my mate" she says, her eyes golden and glistening. "Crys are you sure? Once we start, we can't stop until it's done, we can't undo it and you'll also be a wolf" a deep growl escapes me and she nods, shoving me against a tree, kissing my neck. "Crystal!" I yelp, grasping onto her shoulders, throwing my head back so she has more access. " _Mine_ " she barks, sucking at my pulse and I let out a shaky moan, feeling hotter by the second. "You need _fangs! Fuck!_ " I groan out as she leaves a bite there, my fangs coming out in pleasure. "You mean I use my powers to make some?" she asks, taking a moment to stop, her breathing labored. "Yeah" I nod and she does that, then looks at me expectantly so I take the lead. "Here, right under my collarbone. It's gonna hurt for a bit okay?" I warn and she nods, getting her fangs on the spot, looking up at me, the angle awkward, silently questioning if it's right. I nod, and get my fangs into her collarbone, groaning at the feeling of hers penetrating my skin. She lets out a yelp, then we both moan simultaneously, every bit of our senses enhancing. I feel my wolf get agitated, just craving more. _More, more, more_. I feel my claws coming out, digging into Crystal's back and she groans. We stay a little while longer, until the ritual is finally complete. I've marked my mate.

Crystal smiles at me, her fangs disappearing and she kisses my cheek. "I want to continue where I was earlier, if you're okay with that" "Yeah" I say, not knowing why she's asking if she can kiss my neck. She can kiss me whenever she wants to. But then she drops to her knees. "Crys, you're sure?" "I'm sure. Are you okay with this?" "Yeah" I say and she lets my shorts and underwear down, freeing my semi-boner. Crystal's golden eyes turn dark with lust and she looks up at me right as she starts to circle my tip with her tongue and I hiss at the sensitive touch, feeling myself get harder. She starts sucking my tip, her hand jerking my shaft, making me let out a throaty groan. I throw my head back, moaning at the feeling of her warm, wet mouth and firm hand. " _Crystal!_ " I moan out, my breathing labored as she rubs my balls. I feel myself getting harder and harder, my groans more frequent. "Cr-Crys, 'm gonna- cum!" I warn her and she swipes her tongue over the front of my tip with a hum and I cum in her mouth, my knees weak. "That was fun" she says with a smirk, standing up "It was" I say, returning the smirk and pulling my shorts up. That's when I take her by surprise, shoving her against the tree softly "It's your turn now" I say and she gives me a sweet kiss before I let her shorts and underwear down, going down to my knees.

I grab her legs, getting them over my shoulders and she grasps onto my hair as I run my tongue over her folds. "Gigi" she moans breathlessly, and I want to hear her moan my name over and over and over. I lick at her slit, teasing her hole before going to her folds, then her clit and I let my tongue roam all around, randomly, always changing between the tip of my tongue and pressing it flatly. "Gigi _ah... more_ " her moans start to become high pitched. My grip on her tightens, and I start focusing on just her clit, adding pressure onto it. Her throaty moans are shaky and she groans my name as she cums, her legs shuddering around my head. I lick through her high and let her legs down after they stop shaking "That was so good" she pants out, getting her shorts on "I'm glad you enjoyed" I say, kissing her cheek with a smile that she returns, holding my hand. She lets out a giggle, confusing me "Okay sleepyhead, I wasn't that amazing at it. You wanna grab some food before heading back?" she asks and I nod, intertwining our fingers and we head back to her car happily. 


End file.
